Dixie's Story A Sweet Butt's Journey
by Whisper22
Summary: This is Dixie's story about her struggle to find connections in her world and her relationship with SAMCRO. Everybody has a place in SAMCRO, this is the sweet-butt's journey. Eventually a Tig pairing. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own SoA. Reviews are awesome.

Note: I have always wanted to write the story of a sweetbutt. I think they get a hard rap. They got a place in the SAMCRO world and I was thinking about that and then Dixie popped up in my head. Hope you like! I don't know at this moment who she's hooking up with. I'm exploring her place in the SAMCRO world first….hope you enjoy!

Also…since so much is happening with this season and it's not yet over I'm taking some liberties that I usually don't take. In this reality it's set a couple of years ahead with Jax as Pres, Opie as VP, and Juice and Bobby still in and active. I won't change that no matter how this season plays out.

Chapter 1

The sun beat down on Dixie's slim body. She shoved her hair into a band and looked both ways before crossing the main street of her hometown of Charming. Three years ago she would have never said she'd be back here and three years ago to the date her parents had died. Charming was a…charming…town. She had grown up on the wrong side of the tracks with the boozers and the losers. Her parents had been loving and true people but boozers just the same. Her mother had decided that she was the more sober of them after a night of partying and had driven them over a barrier…both of them had died on impact.

Dixie shook her head as she recalled her Dad and Mom's untimely death. It had taken her a while to get passed it. She still wasn't. She still held a wound inside of her that bled out every once in a while. But she moved forward and to her surprise, Dixie found that she liked her hometown. She liked that she knew it like the back of her hand, she liked that she had known the teller at the bank since she was three, she liked that she knew what to expect in the small town. Before she had moved back she had bounced from one big city to another. Dancing and bartending got her any place she so desired to go. But everywhere she went she found herself feeling out of place, out of her skin, and a little out of sorts. When she came back…well…she lost that feeling so she stayed.

Dixie got into her car and blasted the AC as she drove the short distance to her home. It was getting late and she needed to prep for the night. The cool air blasted around her and she turned up her radio and tapped her steering wheel to the beat. When she got home she saw her roommate passed out on the floor of the bathroom, her long blonde hair plastered with vomit and her body breathing steadily. Dixie shook her head and stepped over the unconscious woman and worked her way into the shower.

Tonight she had a party to go to. She lathered her body mentally prepping herself for the night ahead. Growing up on the wrong side of the tracks in Charming meant that she was familiar with the neighborhood hero's…The Sons of Anarchy. An outlaw biker club that ran the town and everyone knew it. She had grown up learning to fear and respect the men who walked around in cuts. When she came back she had thrown herself into partying. Into grieving the only way she had been taught how, booze and sex.

Then one day she had woken up in the clubhouse. It hadn't been the first time. And wouldn't be the last. But a sense of clarity had settled on her. She had unknowingly tossed herself into a way of life, into the midst of the Sons of Anarchy. They called girls like her sweet-buts, or crow eaters. Best way to translate, she thought, was a biker groupie.

Though she wasn't sure what she thought about that…a groupie she liked ties she had built for herself. Dixie slowed down after a few months after her parents died and took a good look at her life. When she saw the kind of life she had around her she didn't feel ashamed. A sweet-butt took care of the Club. Available for sex whenever and in exchange they got protection, a family. It wasn't exactly Thanksgiving with Grandma but Dixie didn't care. She kept going to the parties, gave the men what they wanted, and went to work the next day with no guilt.

It had been three years and she wasn't tired of the life. She had been raised by alcoholics in a small town ruled by SAMCRO. The only people who didn't look down on her were from SAMCRO growing up. Her birthday party had been attended by those tied to SAMRO, her friends were the kids connected to the MC, and the small community on the wrong side of the tracks was her hometown. It was a small town and you learned to stick to your own. Dixie had run away from Charming because she wanted to get away from that, from everyone judging and knowing where she came from. And when she came back…she stayed because of that in a way. Because where she landed, during that moment of clarity, was in a world where everyone knew where she had come from and they didn't give a rat's ass.

Dixie stepped out of the shower and knelt down before her friend. She shook her awake gently and told her that she'd bring her coffee. Dixie was the Queen of Hangovers. Having had to cure them early on she was adept at diagnosing and curing hangovers. It was like her super power or something. And her roommate Hannah needed coffee, black with no sugar.

She skipped over to the kitchen and put the coffee on. Looking outside Dixie saw the familiar figures of two of the club members ride past. Bobby, one of the Sons, lived around the corner and she had grown up seeing him ride past her house. It was like hearing a bell chime ten or something every day, she heard the familiar roar of his Harley. After waking up Hannah Dixie quickly got ready for the party. Dixie was a slim brunette girl with a pretty face. She had once been told by her boss that she looked like a classic girl next door. Her face was the sort of face that you got used to seeing day to day, it was an honest face. A face that kept its virtue even through countless drunken nights and waking up and not knowing where she was.

She shimmied into a pair of daisy dukes that had rhinestones on them and put her perfectly painted red toes in a pair of stilettos that were her lucky ones. She had never miss-stepped in them, always been offered free liquor, and had always managed to wake up the next morning sober-ish and with full memory in them. Dixie matched it with a white tube top and tucked a twenty in her bra.

"I'm sober and ready to party!" Hannah sounded cheerfully from behind her. "Thanks for the coffee, doll."

"You do know you're going to fuckin' die of liver failure, right?" Dixie sounded grabbing her smoke and lighting up. The other woman smirked and rolled her eyes.

"At least I had a few good times under my belt, babeh."

"Yea, yea." Dixie replied. "I got a text from Ima." Dixie wrinkled her nose a bit. "She says that porn girls are at the party, we shouldn't go."

Hannah cocked her head and her smirk faded. "That bitch is so fuckin' full of it."

"Damn straight." Dixie muttered. Ima and her girls were porn stars and liked to keep the Club company. It was like two packs had merged onto SAMCRO, all of them female, and circled around the territory trying to take each other down. All the while faking the guise of friends, of 'family'. The porn girls weren't all that bad, one of them had hitched up to one of the cuts. She was a real sweetheart to everyone, not getting into the political bullshit that reigned supreme in the land of the women of SAMCRO. Dixie didn't like getting into the politics but she certainly didn't like the skanks who walked around thinking they owned the damn place.

The two women took off in Dixie's car and pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow seeing that a party was already in full blown effect. They lost each other, Hannah being pulled into shots immediately. Dixie walked on the outskirts of the party by herself letting herself have some mental time. The smell of metal, booze, and smoke filled her senses. She moved her body to the party, letting the heavy music pound into her body.

Two of the members were pounding the shit out of each other in a ring. Dixie sat beside a couple of her girlfriends and watched as Tig and Happy smashed each other in. Both were ferocious fighters, giving each other calculated blows, and both were going to go at it for a while.

An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her onto a lap. Surprised she checked the chest of the man before she looked at the face and saw a cut, labeled Chibs, and smiled.

"Lassie, what you doin' all by yourself?" He drawled, swigging a vodka bottle.

"Waiting for you." She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good lass." He murmured smacking a kiss on her lips.

She replied with a smile. Dixie laid her head on his shoulder and trailed her hands down his shoulders and played with his hair a bit. They watched the two men beat the shit out of each other, both getting into the fight. Dixie loved the sport of it, when she was a kid her dad had her in kick-boxing and she had grown up watching people beat each other up, it was one of her favorite things. Right along side milk in her coffee and rock 'n roll.

Chibs grinned at the woman and shook his head. There was a lot to remember about the women that frequented the clubhouse but he'd never forget that Dixie was about as into fighting as any brother. She loved the blood and gore and the skill. Her face lit up every time her eyes grazed the ring.

"My money is on Hap," He roared.

Dixie kissed his earlobe, the excitement pumping into her veins, and whispered "Mine too, don't say anything."

"Never" He replied, laying another tongue-filled kiss on her.

She paid attention to his earlobe while keeping an eye on the fight. It was getting fiercer and it looked ready to blow up in the faces of everyone. A man roared for them to finish it, the others roared with them. Then the man who had the final word it in told them to break it up.

Jax Teller, president of SAMCRO, stood next to the ring shaking his head at his brothers and told them to break it up. The men hugged it out and the crowd cheered. Dixie shook her head smiling, loving the energy that was seeping into from the crowd.

Chibs took them over into the clubhouse where the women were getting rowdy. She was plopped down onto his lap while he drank and played a game of cards.

"Do you want a beer?" She asked him when he finished off his bottle.

"Sure thing, doll." He said. Dixie looked to the others.

"Beers?" She asked the others, getting their orders.

Dixie went behind the bar and served up the shots and got the beers. A couple of porn-girls sidled up to the bar and looked her up and down. Ima was one of them. Dixie bit her tongue, wanting to make a snide remark, and kept fixing drinks.

"Playing house?" Ima said. "Since the boys don't want your pussy then you'll be free to take my order too. I'll take a shot of tequila…sweetie."

Dixie slammed down the beer on the tray and cocked her head at the two offensive women.

" 'Sweetie'…I only take orders for the Club. Get your own damn drink."

She lifted the tray and went to leave but Ima stood in her way.

"Oh come on, what's your hurry. White trash girls like you are a dime a dozen. There are plenty of girls out there to take orders for the men while real women warm their beds."

"Get out." A voice sounded. A dark haired woman sidled herself beside Dixie. Tara Knowles, Old Lady to the President, faced off with Ima with a determinedly pissed off expression on her body "I want you out."

"You can't throw me out." Ima retorted, throwing her hand up and glancing at her friend as if to say Tara was crazy.

Tara stepped up in her face and spoke low and steady. "Oh, yes I can."

"Jax won't let you. He's all about me these days, honey. You'll never give him what I can so why don't you go home?"

Dixie put down the drinks and started to advance towards the porn star. Porn-bitch was going down. Tara wasn't just SAMCRO royalty…Tara was from Charming like her, they had grown up in the same neighborhood, and she had always treated Dixie with respect. No porn-bitch was going to disrespect Tara like that in front of Dixie. Tara stopped her and they exchanged glances and nodded at each other. Both women were sick of these porn bitches taunting all the other women like they were better. There was nothing like mutual hatred to bring together two different classes of women.

"Jax used you and threw you away. The only white trash I see here tonight is standing in front of me. No one wants you Ima. So I'm going to tell you…" Tara stepped even closer to the porn star. "one…last time…Get. Out."

Ima and her stared at each other for several long heavy moments. Dixie stood behind Tara with her hands on her hips just wishing that Ima would say something else so she could rip out those fake boobs of hers. Before she got her wish Ima turned on her heel and stormed out of the clubhouse with anger.

"Thank you." Dixie said to the other woman gratefully. "You didn't have to."

Tara shook her head and replied. "Trust me, I did."

"Do you want something?" Dixie asked, "I was getting some of the guys some drinks."

"I'm fine, thank you." Tara said with a smile. "Have you seen Jax?"

Dixie thought for a moment, "Out by the ring."

They parted ways and Dixie brought the table their drinks much to their gratitude and amusement.

"We were lookin' forward to a pussy-fight." Chibs drawled pulling her back onto his lap. "You should've ripped her fake titties out lass."

Dixie laughed in agreement and stole a sip of his beer. She watched dutifully as Chibs as played, giving him advice in his ear, and letting herself relax as the rock music rumbled around them. Dixie watched Tara in the corner of her eye with admiration. SAMCRO was a family but Dixie was on the bottom of the chain with her friends. It was sort of a brutal system but the ties that she had here were too strong. She had grown up with these people and this was the way shit went down.

It had been three years and she still wasn't burned out. That's what she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own SoA. And reviews are appreciated, I like the feedback.

Chapter 2

Dixie woke up to the feeling of being crushed - Chib's passed out body lay on top of her. She groaned and tried to push him off of her.

"Fiona…" He muttered in his sleep. Dixie sighed softly and petted his head. It was always the mysterious Fiona. She wasn't sure who she was but whoever she was he always said her name. When he was with her last night he had moaned that woman's name. She wasn't with him that often…he usually went for blondes. But when she was with Chibs it was always heavily laden with the ghost of whoever Fiona was. But he never made her feel less than, some of the others…were more….curt in their needs. Chibs treated all the women like they were lasses after his own heart. But when the moments came between them when there were no pretenses, the veil lifted, and she saw a man who was bound by a love from the past. It made him even all more endearing to her. Dixie stroked his hair and soothed him back to sleep deciding she didn't have to move so soon.

Eventually she was able to pry herself from underneath him and slipped quietly into the bathroom. She ruffled her hair and freshened up while trying to be quiet. The air trickled around her and she sighed again studying her tired face in the mirror. She looked like death, sometimes the urge to drink was a little too much for her to handle, and it was time like these that Dixie catalogued as 'how would I feel if I had gotten drunk?'. She got her stuff and walked quietly through the clubhouse. The aftermath of the party was all over. She saw Hannah passed out on top of a couple of girls and knelt down.

Dixie made a valiant attempt at waking her friend but it didn't work. She hauled ass out of the clubhouse and drove herself back to her work. She worked at the local bar five days out of the week and danced a few times a month. The dancing kept her comfortable with a little left over for savings. She had travelled enough, city to city, to know savings (even just a little) was a good thing.

Her boss yelled at her for rolling after noon instead of eleven am like he so liked. He didn't even open until two most of the time. Rolling her eyes she pulled out the spare shit she kept under the bar and went to the bathroom to change into a fresh pair of undies and a new shirt.

The night was calmer, for a weekend night, and she went on to her next shift. For Dixie the weekends were packed. She liked it during the weekdays when she had time to wander around Charming, go get a ice cream or something.

Stripping wasn't something she felt was her life's work or anything. But if she closed her eyes for the first few moments and didn't see all the bald men rubbing their crotches and focused on the dancing, the music, the feeling of her body moving…moved past it…it was a liberating experience. Well, sometimes. Mostly it was her aiming for tips and having the boss walk her to the car so no middle-aged-father-of-two could get frisky with her.

But it was good pay.

Maybe she would go to Seattle to see her friends this summer.

Dixie liked her simple life. It could sound redundant, it could sound like she was stuck in a rut. It could also sound like she was making excuses for herself. But, she liked it the way it was.

It was a late Wednesday afternoon in the middle of the week when Dixie's blasted car decided to go on the fritz. She rolled into Teller-Morrow Automotive and stopped in front of the office. Gemma saw her pull in and walked out to meet her.

"Trouble, baby girl?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dixie answered. "It was smoking a mile back."

"Come on in, I'll have one of the boys take it in." Gemma said. Dixie hauled out of her car and followed her inside.

She sat in the office and waited.

"Hey, Dix." Juice came through. "Keys?"

She tossed them over to him.

"Thanks, I'll have Lowell take a look for ya." He replied.

She waited, a bit bored, for another hour and wandered into the clubhouse.

"Hey, baby doll." Bobby said. "Get me a beer, will ya?"

Dixie went and got the old man a beer.

There were a few of Sons that didn't require…all of her available services. Bobby didn't…she assumed it had to do with the fact that he could remember giving her candy each year since she was able to walk on Halloween, and the hooked up sons – Jax and Opie. But even though she wasn't as the boys put it 'full service' for those guys she was still at their beck and call.

"There ya go, Bobby. Anything else?"

"Naw"

Dixie plopped herself on a couch and waited, she randomly picked a Harley magazine and flipped through it.

"Get me a beer, doll." Stated Tig as he took a seat at a table to clean his piece.

She got up and grabbed him a beer.

Dixie idly eyed the piano and remembered the piano lessons her Mama had scrimped and saved for…closing her eyes she shook her head. Sometimes, moments like that made her feel a drift. Like she had no ties. No grounding.

"Hey, sweetbutt." A raspy voice announced at her. "Get me a beer."

So she got up and got Happy a beer.

It was about that time when Juice loped in and told her that her car was going to have to stay for a week or so.

"What's wrong with it?"

He went into detail, using words that she didn't understand, for about five minutes.

"Um…okay." She replied. Dixie ran her hand through her hair with frustration. What the hell was she going to do now? She could walk to and from the bar or get a ride from her boss. But her stripping job was out on the outskirts no one could get her a ride and she sure as hell couldn't walk.

"Thanks." She sighed, rolling her eyes at her situation.

"Need a ride home?" Juice offered.

She nodded.

"Prospect, take Dixie home." Juice called out.

One of the Prospects escorted her back and drove her home in a auto truck. She was tired when she got home and drank herself some coffee. She was okay, her life was okay. But yea, it sucked. Dixie spent the next week trying to get rides to her jobs and avoiding the clubhouse. Hannah barely came home anymore but still paid rent leaving Dixie in the small house alone. It was a cute little house, when treated nice, and she had grown up in it. It had a small kitchen off to the left (she had it painted yellow), and off to the right was a sitting room. All that was left was two small rooms and a bathroom. Her backyard wasn't much to look at. She and Hannah hated lawn-work. It was all she could do to keep herself from going crazy or hitting the liquor store.

When she finally got her car back she drove straight to a Bobby's birthday party at the Clubhouse. She parked in the back with the rest of the cars and walked towards the already-heavy party. The sky was dark and star-lit with the full moon echoing around the shadows. Barrels of fire were set up and roaring. Girls were surrounding around them hanging around the hangarounds and the members. The cage was set up but empty. Dixie saw Gemma and Tara unloading bags of supplies and groceries and quickly ran over to help.

"Here, I got that." She said taking a falling bag off of Tara's arms. They smiled and nodded at each other.

"In the kitchen. Give the Oreos to Chucky." Gemma ordered giving her another bag.

She finagled her way through the dancing already-drunken crowd. Hannah was on a table. Well, a pool table and was about to get knocked down by an annoyed looking Happy. She shook her head and prayed that Hannah wouldn't get a concussion. That crazy drunk.

Dixie got into the kitchen and tossed the Oreos at a happy looking Chucky.

"Thanks..uh…" He stumbled on her name.

"Dixie."

"Thanks Dixie!" He finished bounding off with a childish grin.

Gemma and Tara made it into the kitchen and started to put together plates of snacks to bring out to the party. Dixie made herself busy with helping a little bit glad for the distraction.

"Where's you're…friends?" Tara asked. "We could use the help.

Dixie peaked out and waved one of her fellow sweet butts. The girl looked annoyed until she got inside and saw Gemma and Tara.

"Pass this around." Gemma handed her a plate of cheese and cold cuts.

"Mmk"

Dixie helped with the refreshments and snacks quietly letting the other two women talk amongst each other. She was grateful to get out of the smoke-filled room and into a slightly less gross area.

"So." Gemma said suddenly putting her hand on her hip and facing Dixie. She questioned her with her eyes alone. "How have you been, baby."

Tara paused for a moment and looked at Gemma from behind with curiosity but said nothing. She gave Dixie a understanding nod and turned back to her work cutting up veggies.

"I'm pretty good." She replied truthfully. "It was hard losing my parents…I don't have any livin' relatives…but I'm doing well. Work's good. House is good. All's well as could be, I guess."

Gemma nodded.

"You haven't been drinking as much as you were when you first got back home."

"No – No I haven't…I don't want to be my parents." She didn't have to explain any further. Her parents were friends of SAMCRO and generally known as people who kept their word but they were drunks….plain and simple drunks.

"That's good." Gemma stated after a long moment of eyeing her. "I think you're doing good, baby. Keep off the bottle..you've got a place here."

"Thanks, Gemma." She replied with genuine gratitude (and relief).

She was handed a plate and told to go serve the boys. The rock'n'roll pumped through the thick room and bodies were moving together, people were calling out to each other or just making noise for the hell of it, and there were people here she had never seen before. Dixie shook her head and smiled at the raucous site. Her eyes rested on the a few cuts that were sitting together at a table outside.

"Hey there," She said setting down the plate in front of them. It was Tig, Chibs, Happy, and Opie. Opie looked worse for wear. Dixie's heart went out to him – he and Lyla had called it quits again – but knew far too better than to start rubbing his arm. She wanted to pull the girls who tried away for their damn good. Moves like that just ended up just causing hurt in the long run…

"Ooh…legs!" Tig drawled, he yanked her on his lap along with another blonde. "Come to Papa, Dixie!" He gave her a blue-eyed smile and she smiled back, letting him clamp his arm around her waist while he buried his face in the neck and cleavage of his other blonde companion.

"Say, Dixie." Bobby cocked his head and looked at her after a while. "How long you been back in town…?"

"About three and a half years." She replied with a rueful grin.

"Eh, that's about right." He muttered. Bobby shook his head. "I remember when ya was just a little thing…always waving at me at the bus stop when I rode past…hehe...you sure did look cute dressed up as a doll that one Halloween."

"Doll?" Tig said stiffening.

The cuts began a low roar of laughter at their brother's expense.

She shook her head as Tig shoved her off his lap.

That night she ended up in the backroom after Happy claimed her for the night. Happy was straight forward and had a darker twisted side which he usually only showed blondes with curvalicious bodies. Dixie was a skinny brunette. He liked getting his cock sucked and finishing off rough and hard in her pussy. It was all very neat and tidy at the end. He wasn't the kind of guy to get into messy. Happy barely let her finish before he rolled off of her with a deep and heavy sigh.

It permeated in the air and she wondered what was going through his head. The tension in his neck and arms told her not to rub up against him. Feeling a bit lonely she curled up on her side of the bed and fell asleep. When she woke she had been covered up by an extra blanket and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own SoA. I just created Dixie and her affiliated OC's. Thank you for the reviews! I love the feedback!

Chapter Three

Dixie was in the market – Hannah had forgotten (again) that it was her turn to get the groceries when she ran into Gemma. Gemma about ran into her cart spilling the contents.

"Ooh. Sorry, sweetheart." She apologized.

"No problem…How have you been?" Dixie asked politely as she grabbed some milk.

"Good. Getting ready for the Charity Run to Tacoma." She replied. Gemma looked at Dixie for a moment…"It's a family run…Bobby's two boys are coming, so are Opie's kids – he and Lyla called it quits again…we could use an extra pair of eyes and hands. Tara can't drive all the way with her hand…how about you come with? Drive Tara and the boys and help out with the kids. It'll be about three days…I'll talk to your bosses."

Dixie was completely taken a back but she hid it. She had heard about the charity run – everyone had. Someone's Old Lady had cancer up in the Tacoma charter and all of the SOA Charters and families were invited to raise money. It wasn't a public run by any means. There were too many enemies of SoA to make it public. To be invited to go…well…SAMCRO only had extended the invite to Chucky, a couple of hangarounds, and family members. Hell…she heard Happy was taking his Aunt.

"Sure, I'd love to…totally." She agreed quickly. "Whatever I can do to help Tara and the kids."

"Good…come by this afternoon and I'll talk details with you."

Hannah was immensely jealous and angry that Dixie had been invited to the run. In her crazy mind since she had been 'fuckin' workin' SAMCRO' for a year longer than Dixie that meant she should've been invited. Dixie at first tried to explain that it was for the kids, to help Tara and the others. But Hannah just tossed her hair back and complained even louder. Eventually Dixie just sighed and let it go.

Early on a Thursday morning she rolled out of bed and shoved herself into clothes. She wore a tight pink camisole honor of the Old Lady and pulled her long brown hair in a loose braid. Dixie was going to functional not hot-sex-kitten.

A hang around named Stevie pulled up and helped her with her bag. When they got to the clubhouse a bunch of the hangaround and extended family that was staying behind had fixed them all breakfast.

"Hey baby doll….this is my boy Tiki." Bobby introduced. A small scrawny looking boy with frizzy hair and large glasses looked up at her with wide eyes. "Tiki, this is Dixie. She's gonna help look after you this weekend so you better mind her."

He nodded.

Opie waved her over and introduced his kids to her. He had Lyla's son Piper with him as well. She had met them all before but they didn't remember….it was when Donna- their Mama and Opie's first wife - had been alive. She got some coffee and some pancakes and sat down next to Tara who was attempting to keep Abel from pulling on his Grandma's hair.

"Hey there, baby girl." Gemma nodded. "Meet the kids?"

"Yes, I did."

"Coffee good?" Gemma grinned.

"Very." Dixie took a long drink and closed her eyes willing the caffeine to give her focus. Her mind was a web of early-morning fog and she sure as hell couldn't crash the car with the top Old Lady and the President's kids in the backseat. The mere thought curdled her blood.

Dixie drove Tara and her boys the entire way through to Tacoma without incident. There were only a couple of other cars and they were surrounded by motorcycles. Jax kept close to Tara's side of the car and the boys kept trying to get through the (locked) doors to get to their Daddy. She and Tara didn't talk much, mostly Tara fell asleep or kept busy entertaining the boys.

By the time they rolled into Tacoma it was late afternoon and the kids were ready to pop. She noticed Tiki and Kenny trying to take each other out by throwing rocks at each other while Ellie just looked on texting on her phone with exuberant energy.

"Hey, knock it off." She reprimanded the boys. "Don't throw rocks at family. You could do some damage."

"Yes, ma'am." Tiki said politely.

"Not a 'ma'am'." She frowned. "Just call me Dixie."

"Yes, Dixie."

She guided them over to where the other ladies were getting everybody settled down while the men pitched tents. Dixie wondered about that for a moment…where was she going to sleep tonight? As if reading her face Gemma leaned in and told her that she could share her tent if she wanted.

The evening was full of activity. Everyone had someone and she was kept busy trying to keep the boys in line while their Dad's came and went. Ellie was quiet and kept to herself with her nose in a book. A few times Dixie tried to get her to come and play with them but she just politely refused. At least she was polite…Kenny was a little rough around the edges -but minded pretty well.

There was a barbecue and a firework show for the first night. The woman who had cancer – Dixie wasn't sure what kind – spoke and her Old Man did a speech dedicated to his Old Lady. It was beautiful. They were an older couple and it was easy to tell that Old Lady had once been very beautiful and voluptuous but was now a greyer, waifish version of herself. But her Old Man….the VP of the Charter…looked at her like she was his light, his heart, his entire world. It was a beautiful thing to behold.

A twinge of envy flashed through Dixie. She just wanted to believe that someday she'd find that. But her world was so small and Dixie wasn't exactly rolling around in the romances. Her closest experiences to romance were when she hooked up with one of the Sons. For the most part it completely lacked anything sweet or passionate. It was skin to skin, it was moving, it was pleasure. But it wasn't close to any sort of connection.

The kids started getting sleepy and the Dad's wanted to go drift off. Opie looked distracted and so she volunteered to get his kids to bed. He nodded, said a thank you, and disappeared for the night. As Dixie walked them towards the tents she saw Tiki passed out under a table and made Kenny help her get him from under the table and into his own tent. Bobby was nowhere to be found and although Dixie realized that she had been asked to do just what she was doing it frustrated her that the Dad's were completely incapable of committing to looking after their own spawns.

After they were all settled Dixie blearily wandered around looking for Gemma. Her legs felt number, her arms hurt, she had a raging headache. Dixie wasn't even sure which one was Gemma's tent – there were many and some of them weren't even from Charming. She never found Gemma. Dixie saw Chibs sitting alone in front of a fire with a beer and a photograph. It was then that she realized that she wasn't the only one without family on this run. Chibs was quite alone as well.

Quietly she sat next to him.

"Mind if I keep you company?" She asked, without acknowledging that she could see that he was clearly misty-eyed.

"Ah, lass…no problem at all!" He said with rough cheerfulness. Chibs pulled her onto his lap and spooned her in front of the fire.

"Thanks." She said with gratitude. It made her feel a little better having someone else here that felt a little lonely.

They were quiet and talked just a little. After a bit he took her to his tent but told her that he wasn't looking for any comfort other than a body next to his. He was near passed out drunk – apparently something heavier than beer in his bottle – and went to sleep immediately. Dixie fell asleep without another thought other than she was relieved that he didn't want anything more. She feared she'd disappoint being that she couldn't exactly move her body once she laid down.

Her job was fill-in Nanny for the SAMCRO kids kept her on her toes. Tiki had four asthma attacks (and kept using his inhaler like it was his life-source), Kenny tried to launch himself off a truck and almost broke his leg, and Ellie met a boy. Which was very innocent and sweet but when Opie found out he asked Dixie to keep Ellie with her at all times. And then he dragged the poor boy back to his father and asked him to keep a better eye on his kid.

For the three nights they were there she slept in Chib's tent. They didn't even sleep together until the last night and she had to force herself to stay awake during the entire thing because she had to chase the boys across the camp site twice that day and her body ached and she just wanted to sleep. Dixie enjoyed being with Chibs. She liked being with all of the sons that called on her but there were times when she wished that she could just hang out and be without having to think about having her legs shaved or what kind of underwear she was wearing.

Tara fell asleep on the way back leaving Dixie to tend to the boys and drive by herself. When they got back to the clubhouse it was late and she ended up passing out on the couch. She was just waiting for one of them to give her a ride home and ended up drifting to sleep immediately. When she came to it was morning and no one was about except for Juice who was staying at the clubhouse. After she fixed him some breakfast he gave her a ride home.

When she got off the bike she noticed her door was wide open with the screen door banging in the slight California breeze.

"Jesus Christ." She muttered, shaking her head.

Juice walked in with her and Dixie expected to see Hannah plastered on the floor. What she saw was that her TV, microwave, stereo system, and her jewelry were gone. Everything was cleared out and Hannah's room was empty. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that her Grandmother's necklace and her parent's rings were missing. Betrayal and hurt burned in her lungs and she refused to cry in front of Juice.

"Shit." Juice exclaimed. "That bitch...what the fuck was her name?...cleaned you out."

"Shit."

He eyed her. "You did good for the club this weekend with the kids and all. I'll bring it up to the club and we'll see about getting it handled for you. You should call in the theft if you have insurance, though."

"No..no insurance." She replied lamely.

Juice nodded and told her to lock her door when he left.

They never found Hannah but they were able to track down Dixie's TV at Hannah's parents. And found her parents rings at a local pawn shop. They got them back for her. When word got out about the theft Dixie began to get random visits from people with things for her to borrow until she got back on her feet. Lyla brought over her son's old television, Filthy Phil lent her one of his microwaves until she could get one, and Bobby came over with Tiki with brownies and a brand new boom-box.

Dixie was grateful for their support but she hated that she had let herself get taken advantage of so easily. The signs had been there she had just chosen to ignore them. She picked up extra shifts at the strip joint to keep up with her bills and settled with living alone. It wasn't that bad. She brought out some old furniture from storage and made the room into a nice spare room with a desk that she made into her office. Life returned to normal but Dixie kept her door locked at all times…just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own SoA. I'm just playing with the characters and having fun doing so. Reviews are great, I appreciate the feedback.

Chapter Four

Working at the bar and dancing kept Dixie busy. She barely had time to think, to look for another housemate, or anything else. The Clubhouse got in a new shipment of sweet-butts it seemed. Some of them had drifted in from the Charity Run and there was a whole new batch of graduated High School females wanting to taste the wild side before they're distraught parents shipped them off to college or wherever. Times like, these, when the summer got wild with parties and fresh pussy, Dixie found that she was claimed less and less for the night. She took it with stride knowing full well that the newcomers wouldn't last and if they did they'd be just like her soon enough.

Dixie decided she wanted to take a road trip. It had been forever since she had gotten out of Charming, out of her life. She used to take off at a drop of a hat, she used to go wherever she wanted at any time. That wasn't the life she wanted anymore but she missed the feeling of…going…travelling. Seeing. And she missed meeting friends. When she came back to Charming she had been twisted up with grief. Then she drifted into her life as it was now and had met Hannah. Hannah hadn't always been…so drunk. She had always partied heavily but so had Dixie. Then Dixie worked at changing that and Hannah got worse.

Dixie needed better friends. Or at least be more careful who she let into her life. Dixie took the time she had without the demands of the Sons on her to look around her life. She missed having someone to talk to…openly. She had many friends. She considered the members her friends but she couldn't be open with them. And she respected the Old Ladies but Dixie would never be on their level and dishing about how much Tig hates dolls…wasn't exactly Old-Lady-to-Sweetbutt-Talk. There was a couple of girls, like her who had been around SAMCRO for longer than a year. Sapphire and Maggie. Sapphire was a woman with bright blue streaks in her hair, a big smile, and a warm personality. Maggie was her counterpart. Long strawberry hair and big brown eyes with a cute freckled nose…she looked like a child of the seventies. Both partied but not like Hannah had…not like Dixie had before. So maybe Dixie would do good by reaching out to them…

It was a late night at the strip joint. It wasn't very busy and she was on the main stage doing her usual routine when she noticed Sons and a few Mexican bikers walk in together. She kept to her routine, closing her eyes for a moment to get herself focused, and ignored them. As they surrounded the stage she could see that they weren't here for the show. Dixie's instinct told her to not initiate for tips so she kept to the stage, working it like she always did (without the predatory crawl to an unsuspecting patron to get tips).

None of them even glanced at her for more than a few seconds.

After a half an hour they got up and left. She noticed Jax hand her boss an envelope. When her boss walked her to her car he handed her the envelope saying it was a tip and a request to keep the patrons visit discreet. She nodded and he told her that it was good business for both of them to treat those guys well. The next day as she was rolling out of bed she heard a motorcycle roll up in her drive way. She opened the door and saw Bobby walking up her drive.

"Hey there, baby doll." He greeted.

"Mornin'…er…Afternoon." She greeted. "What can I do for ya, Bobby?"

He nodded and leaned up against his bike. "Just wanted to touch base with you about some Club stuff…I take it you noticed our patronage of the fine establishment that you work in last night."

"Yea, I did. Nice tip."

"Well, there will be more like that if we and our associates find that…how do I put it…"

"That you can trust the entertainment?" She finished for him.

"Exactly." He grinned. "We specifically met up at the same time as your time to dance…you've earned a certain level of trust with the Club."

"I appreciate it." She replied honestly.

"Good..Good…see ya around, Dixie-girl."

Bobby rolled on out of her driveway leaving her feeling a little like she had moved up somehow. She wasn't sure how that had happened or how she had earned their trust …but she figured she had. Dixie sure as hell didn't mind the tips.

That night she was at the Clubhouse watching them duke it out in the ring. Jax was smashing into a large Prospect like no tomorrow. She didn't even notice that someone had sat next to her until a arm slung over her shoulder.

She turned and saw Tig grin at her. "Like what ya see, sweet-butt?"

"I love a good fight."

"My money's on Jax."

Dixie rolled her eyes and leaned into his shoulder. "Everyone's money is on Jax."

"True, true."

After the game he took her into the back and pulled down his pants. It wasn't very formal but Tig wasn't much into formalities.

"How you want it?" She throwing her arms around his neck and nibbling on his ear with a smile.

"I can't decide…"He said like a kid in a candy store. "How about you give me a massage down there and we'll see where it goes."

She stroked his cock in the corner of the hallway, her head buried in his neck as he gripped her ass and moaned.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Take it into a room." Opie stared them down and shook his head. "Don't need to see that shit, brother."

Tig dragged her into the apartment and threw them on the bed. "Get back to it, doll."

Dixe stroked his cock and gave him a …full massage until he was ready for her. He pushed her face down and entered her from behind. Skin against skin, animal desire, and need pumped through both of them and they went for three rounds of it. He mumbled stuff 'bout her dancing and teasing him in her ear. He let her stay the night in the apartment, they were both too spent to move afterwards.

When she woke she was curled up around him and he was sleeping (and snoring) like a baby. She tried to move but his reflexes held her close to him. She heard him sleep-mumble something about stealing the covers. Sighing, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep waiting for him to wake up.

The air tightened around Dixie every time she went to work. Her boss gave her own room – the room was a converted utility closet that smelled like bleach. She got her choice of times and could choose her own music and routine if she wanted to. That sort of freedom was given…well to no one. Dixie started liking the work more and more, she could get creative and when she got creative she started getting more tips. She started working less at the bar and more at the dance joint. It wasn't fancy but it paid better.

Dixie was a strict no drugs or alcohol on the job kind of girl. She had seen too many others fall down and crash so hard they never got back up when she travelled. When she danced she put herself in the music, in another place, where it wasn't so skanky…where she was the one in charge…and it worked. No drugs. No alcohol needed. Mind over matter sort of thing.

It was one of those nights when she was on edge, feeling like the world was at her finger tips and something was going to happen…and it was driving her nuts. Her body was exhausted and she was going on pure adrenaline. She had worked all night and hardly slept and she was at the clubhouse.

She found herself by her favorite spot..the ring. It was the Prospect against a hangaround and both were slim guys with skill. Grabbing a beer from a cooler Dixie shimmed herself onto the bleachers and watched intently.

"Woo!" She cheered as the Prospect knocked a right-side hook on his opponent.

"Got any money, sweet butt?" Tig called up, wriggling his eye brows.

She reached into her bra and pulled out a couple of twenties and handed it to him.

He took it and snapped with a grin. "Be prepared to lose, baby doll. I'm never wrong. You're man will lose!"

Dixie shook her head and winked as the Prospect ducked the hangarounds 'secret' weapon move. Five minutes later she was collecting her money from a not-smiling-now Tig. Feeling lucky and even a little giddy Dixie moved into the clubhouse and waved over Sapphire and dragged her out into the area that had become the dance floor. They grinded against each other and rocked out to the music ignoring the cat calls and the men pushing up on them. They searched out for Maggie but saw her on the lap of Bobby.

After a while she drifted off from dancing and settled vaguely in a corner nursing a beer and watching as everyone got drunker and higher. Dixie tousled her long brown hair and leaned back closing her eyes. Somehow she ended up at a table passed out which was something that she thought she was over. Half way through the night, when things were getting wound down, she woke up…someone had almost fallen on her. Stiff and sleepy as hell but too tired to get home she wandered around until she found a empty spot on a couch. Opie was there nursing a beer, staring straight ahead with a grim..almost haunted look. Despite his brooding aura she knew he was probably the safest member to be around in the club.

"Mind if I…?" She waved at the seat next to him and he nodded curtly.

She curled up in a ball and yawned.

"You okay?" Opie asked, his eyes furrowed at her.

"Sleepy as hell. Haven't slept a full night for a week." She replied.

"Sleepy?" He questioned, shaking his head. "Need me to take you home?"

Dixie pondered that for a moment.

"I think I'll fall off the back of your ride." She mumbled. "I'm comfies here."

Opie got up and a few minutes later came back and tossed her a blanket. "Make sure to cure Tigand Happy tomorrow of their hangovers. Club's going to need them full capacity."

Dixie nodded sleepily and curled up under the blanket promptly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own SoA. Same ol' same ol'.

I appreciate the feedback, good or bad, don't hold back! Love you guys!

Chapter Five

Dixie woke up groggy and realized that she was one of the last ones up but no one looked…well…awake. Groggily she stumbled to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Feeling out of sorts she made her way to the kitchen and dumped the icky cold coffee and started a fresh pot. Tig stirred from his chair and she remembered what Opie had said before she had fallen asleep. Dixie looked around and found Happy dressing in the apartment.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Eggs. Toast." He replied. "Bring me coffee."

She nodded and went to the brewing pot. Following her instinct she brought him a large steaming mug of coffee just black. Dixie made his eggs scrambled with extra butter and did his toast light. Knowing full well that it wasn't going to clear his head she added bacon which ended up waking everyone else up. Happy gobbled down his food and tried to shake Tig awake. Sighing, Dixie brought a bottle of whiskey and waved it under his nose. He shifted and Happy shoved him off his chair.

Frowning, because usually she could rouse the dead, Dixie brought the pot of coffee and poured him a cup. He lifted his head and tried to grab it but she snatched it out of his reach and went to the kitchen and added milk and sugar. She brought it back and watched him drink it down. Then she went and poured him another cup without any of the sweetness or milk. Tig became slightly coherent. She fixed him up some breakfast and made him drink three tall glasses of water and a tall glance of orange juice instead of the whiskey he wanted to start in at.

"Keep him hydrated." She informed Happy. "Hydration means sober."

He nodded and pushed the still-incoherent but awake Tig off of his perch at the bar and back into the halls of the clubhouse. When orders for coffee stopped coming at her from various awake members she made haste to her house where she hopped in the shower and got ready for her day. She was going into Lodi to check a couple pawnshops for her Grandmother's lockets. There was a couple that had what she described on the phone…maybe one of them had the locket. It meant so much to her. Dixie had never known her Grandma but her Dad had thought the world of her and had passed the locket to her when she was fourteen. She only took it off because she was afraid she'd lose it on the run. Dixie was always careful to keep it safe.

The phone rang and it was her boss at the strip joint. She sighed.

SAMCRO was showing up and that meant…she had to come on over.

Dixie threw a bag of stuff together and a couple of cd mixes she had been playing with and headed over to the deserted area between Lodi and Charming where she worked. At least she knew that they weren't there to see her. It rolled some of the tension off of her. Not so much pressure knowing that you were just a necessary piece of background. Hell, she'd probably could just go on stage buck naked and sit and read a book and they wouldn't…well…they probably would…They were men after all.

She teased her hair and applied heavy make-up. Dixie slipped into one of her fishnet-black-leather outfits and strapped her second lucky heels on. She was forever grateful that Hannah hadn't taken her shoes. Although she probably would have if Hannah's feet hadn't been so huge in comparison. Smacking her red lipstick on she carefully applied lavender lotion onto her hands and arms focusing on the ritual. Most girls would be popping pills by now or hitting the sauce. Sometimes…the urge would come on Dixie and she'd have to cling to her relatively meaningless rituals to keep from bumming a pill of another girl, or sneaking vodka into her water bottle…or lighting up….there were so very many way she could just…smother it. Dixie also knew that smothering never did anyone any good. And..she liked lavender…it was soothing. It reminded her of her favorite aunt's garden.

It was the last thing she did when before she went on stage and the last thing she did afterwards. More than a few times she had over done it and become precariously close to slipping off the pole. But time had taught Dixie how to overcome that so she could keep the small amount of routine that kept her grounded.

The music started and she strutted onto the stage, straightened her face in a discreet expression, and started her routine. Despite the lights and her own movements she could see the familiar faces of the Sons and their Mexican friends…and other faces. Asian. Black. Dixie kept to her pole and worked it without getting too close and personal with the men that crowded around the table along the stage.

Suddenly. Out of nowhere shouting began to erupt. Startled she paused her routine and glanced around through the foggy lights of the stage. Dixie made her body start moving again out of habit, out of instinct, but her mind went into overdrive. Through the music she could hear angry…so very angry…voices shouting. Chairs were scraping and she could tell that they weren't sitting any more. Then it got quiet.

All the men got quiet and then shouting erupted again.

"FUCKER'S GOTTA GUN!" Dixie heard someone yell out.

Before she could react a arm pulled her off the stage and shoved her under the table. Dixie didn't even know who it had been…she just huddled as the men shouted around her under the table. It was most likely only a minute or maybe even a few seconds but it felt like forever. Time became sticky and glued to her skin like it was melting. She heard gunfire. BANG. And then another. BANG.

"TIG!" She heard someone roar. It sounded like Jax.

Suddenly there no was no gunfire just heavy footsteps of running men. She was pulled out from underneath the table and the first thing she saw was a Sons of Anarchy cut. Relief flooded through her and she looked around frantically, wildly trying to get her bearings. To wrap her head over what had happened. The Sons were crowding around Tig…he was bleeding profusely. Chibs was leaning over him, shoving a tablecloth on the wound while Jax was on the phone.

"We need a car or something…we can't take him to the clubhouse on our fuckin' rides." Juice lamented.

Her voice came out low at first, like it was stuck but Dixie forced it out. "M-my car…we can take m-my car. Keys are in the back."

Juice nodded and bounded over to her Boss who let him into the back. Bobby wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. His eyes were trained to his fallen brother though. Dixie's blood pumped furiously through her body and her eyes watered from the utter shock. She could hear everything pristinely, feeling everything, and see perfectly. It was like it was happening in slow motion. Juice came bounding back with her purse and keys. She followed them out through the back.

"Where's your car?" Bobby asked. She pointed with a shaky hand to her old beater. They rushed Tig to her car and pulled him into the back. Dixie was pulled into the car beside Jax who was driving. He peeled out of there like no tomorrow. Chibs and Happy were shoved in the back with Tig trying to stop the bleeding.

Dixie shook herself, made herself strong for just a bit longer, and turned around to see what was happening.

"What can I do?" She asked Chibs.

"Got anything to put over this stopper, lass?" He asked. The cloth they were using to bind the shot wound was already trickling blood. She leaned forward and pulled out her spare bag from underneath Happy's feet.

"Use whatever you need." Dixie said, unzipping it and showing them the clothes she had in there. Chibs grabbed her blouse and placed in on top of the wound, trying to pack it in without damaging the wound further.

"Tara's meetin' us at the clubhouse." Jax said, as they peeled into the back roads of Charming.

They got to the clubhouse in a few minutes with the roar of the other Sons Harleys surrounding them. Dixie stumbled out of the car and backed up, not knowing what do with herself, as they surrounded the car.

She numbly followed them into the clubhouse. It wasn't until she was in the familiar setting that she became painfully aware that she was wearing her costume. Fishnets, leather bra, and ridiculous heels and all. Dixie backed over to the bar and watched pensively as the Sons converged around a table where Tara and Chibs were working on Tig. From the sounds of it…he was still alive. Tig cussed profusely to the point where Tara looked like she was going to smack him.

Gemma came in soon after in a rush. She kissed her son and stood close to Tig, asking him questions, drilling them all about what happened. When they mentioned Dixie she glanced over at the girl and nodded. It was a nod but it meant something. Although at that very moment Dixie was highly unsure what it meant. She was just trying to wrap her brain over what had happened. Dixie's hands trembled and she forced them to stay steady.

An hour later Tig was being carried by his brothers into the apartment, he had fully passed out from the effects of the liquor that they had made him down and the pills that Tara had given him. Tara began to pack up her things, talking quietly to her man, when she looked up and saw Dixie at the bar.

"Dixie, were you hurt?" She asked.

"No, no..I wasn't." Dixie replied.

She nodded and left quickly, saying something about needing to get Tig some antibiotics.

Gemma came over and offered Dixie a ride. The Queen Regent drove Dixie home in her caddy, saying that the boys would be needing to wipe out Dixie's car from the blood. She'd get it back in a few days but until then she'd have to call the clubhouse for rides if she needed it.

The moment Dixie managed to get inside her house she closed the door and slid to the ground. Her entire body trembled for several long moments and she forced herself to breathe. Forced herself to think clearly.

After a half an hour of sitting on the floor she got the energy to get up and walk to the bathroom. Dixie yanked off her costume and turned on hot water. She scrubbed her face and then sank into the hot shower. She could barely feel it. Her body was so wired, so edgy.

Everything inside of her screamed to just…pick up a whiskey bottle…go to the store…get some vodka…whiskey…anything…maybe some pills…

Dixie was losing herself to the panic, to the shock, to the override of emotions. She was free-falling and she wasn't going to make it through. Her head just kept screaming at her. She could hear the gun shots, echoing clear as day through her foggy consciousness. Dixie did the one thing her brain told her to do.

She called Sapphire.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I love reviews, keep them coming!

I don't own SoA. If I did…well….right now we all wouldn't be crying over Kozik or lamenting Juice's inevitable demise.

Chapter 6

Calling Sapphire had been the smart move to do. Dixie refused to tell her what was the matter even though she kept asking. The last thing Dixie needed was for her to start yapping emotional stuff and revealing things that she shouldn't be revealing. But Sapphire could tell something was wrong, Dixie's skin was pale and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Her words, not Dixie's. Instead of alcohol Sapphire made her join Maggie and her on a walk. Dixie learned that she was right about Maggie. She was a reincarnated child of the seventies. She could rattle of the names of plants and their medicinal value and talked about alignment of stars and softly informed Dixie that the stars were aligning for a promotion in her career. Which, was hilarious because Dixie wasn't sure there was any more promotion to be had as a stripper.

The walk was soothing. Maggie had taken them to a park just outside of Charming. One that she had grown up going to. The California breeze cleared away the remnants of the bullet shots in her head, the sounds of Tig's cries, the feeling of being shoved under the table. It all melted away along with the dangerous urge to smother it away.

That night Dixie heard a Son pull up in her driveway. She opened her door and watched as Jax, the President, walked up the walk.

"Hey, Dixie." He said, his blue eyes studying her. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine." She replied quietly, Dixie wrapped her sweater around her tighter and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry that happened in front of you. It should have never gone down that way." Jax apologized. "SAMCRO doesn't put our women in danger. It was our mistake and it won't happen again."

He was very sincere. That was the thing about Jax. He was probably the most sincere, well-meaning person that she had ever met. He was the President of SAMCRO and here he was on the steps of a sweet-butts house apologizing. It reminded her gently why she was in this life in the first place. Why she stayed in Charming and why she was so attached to SAMCRO. Theirs were the faces she had seen all her life. And they had seen hers.

Dixie nodded slowly. "Its okay, comes with the life. I appreciate you comin' out here, Jax."

"Yea, yea." He said, Jax cocked his head to the side as if studying her. Then Jax spoke. "We're keeping the shooting under wraps and Tiggie needs someone to look after him in the clubhouse. The Club wanted to know if you're up to the job. Just..getting him food, stuff. Medical is being taken care of by Tara and Chibs. And…you can say no. After what you've gone through the Club understood if you need a step back."

"I'll do it." She said without even thinking. It was partially knee-jerk reaction to any request and mostly she wanted to do it. Tig was one of the roughest of members but despite it he was just like an over grown kid.

The President of SAMCRO knew it was partially a knee-jerk reaction, he was no fool, but didn't say anything else. Tig really needed the help and they really needed to keep it quiet. Their business and their lives depended on it.

"Thanks, babe." He said, kissing Dixie on the cheek and getting back on his ride. He nodded at her and rolled out of her drive-way and back to his home.

Dixie showed up at the clubhouse bright and early that morning. Tara had called her right away waking her up and saying that she was on her way to pick her up. Dixie had scrambled to get ready and figured she could take a shower at the clubhouse. She shoved her hair up in a messy bun and threw on a old pair of jeans and a white tank with a loose cardigan over it. When Tara pulled up she hadn't finished her cup of coffee. Dixie sighed and vowed to herself that she'd make more no matter how much Tig demanded of her….and he would..wouldn't he? He was probably going to throw five different tantrums over not being able to ride and demand for her to help him out to his bike.

When she got inside she knew what he couldn't do and what he could do, what his meds, when to take them, and the worst one of all…that he couldn't drink alcohol. Dixie also was given a very heart-felt good luck from Tara who looked grateful that she wasn't the one doing this. Chibs was there as he had decided to crash at the Clubhouse until things blew over and awake nuzzling a very sleepy and dead-to-the-world looking Maggie and another girl whom had dropped in during the summer.

Tig was still asleep, which she was very thankful for, and she walked back into the main room beside the table room and sat by the piano. She grabbed a dirty magazine and flipped through the pages in boredom until she got distracted by the random girl stumbling through and throwing up on the floor beside her feet.

After fighting her own sickness, Dixie got up and helped the younger woman to the bathroom to finish the job and retrieved the bucket and cleaning supplies from the closet. Wrinkling her nose she went to the task of cleaning it up when Chibs walked in and told her that he'd have one of the Prospects do it. Dixie smiled and let the cleaning supplies sit by the mess.

"He's awake." Chibs told her, nodding his head to the hallway. "Good luck, Dixie-girl."

Tig wasn't that bad. He limped his way to the bathroom leaning on her shoulder and then made a order for coffee and pancakes. The meds made him sleepy so he passed out most of the day. Every hour or so she'd check in on him.

Dixie wandered around the clubhouse, picking up and cleaning, out of sheer boredom. Members came in and out and stayed and left. What she hadn't thought of was that she was going to have to stay at the clubhouse. Tig woke up in the late evening and started calling his brothers and asking for booze. He'd need help at during the night so she asked Maggie to go to her house and grab her stuff for her. Overhearing her conversation Juice offered to take Maggie over there.

Maggie brought back half of her household it seemed and then some.

"Hey, sweetheart." Tig said as she walked into check on him. "Come sit with me, awhile."

He patted the pillow next to him and grinned. "Aw, you know I don't bite."

She crawled up onto the bed and sat cross-legged next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better." He replied. "Thanks for looking after me for the Club."

"No problem." Dixie replied. "What's family for, anyway?"

He grinned and drifted off to sleep, his eyes hazy from the pain meds. Dixie covered him up and found herself drifting off to sleep along with him. The sounds of rock 'n roll and loud voices came through the walls and became her lullaby as she fell fast asleep.

It took a week longer than expected for Tig to become fully functional. And about two weeks for the Club to realize that her car just needed to be destroyed. When they told her that Dixie's heart fell out of her chest and she stared at them blankly.

"The Club will reimburse you." Jax promised. "We won't leave you stranded…Bobby will take you to Old Bill's Car Lot and get you hooked up with something."

Dixie's 'new' car was actually a piece of junk but it had…what Bobby referred to as…'potential'. It was a old 1970 caddy convertible but it looked just like an old beater. Rusty, a broken headlight, gross eighties seating, and the radio didn't work. The Club replaced the headlight and did minor damage control on the rust. But that was it. It ran extremely well though and it..did have potential.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming – I really do appreciate the feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA, I am not Kurt Sutter. The usual stuff.

Chapter 7

Dixie had just rolled out of bed on a Saturday morning at the clubhouse and was fixing coffee when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. They didn't feel like Juice…the Son that had claimed her before…instead they were rougher, larger. Juice was strong but he had a more softer touch. He still kept his boyish charm. Turning her head Dixie saw that the hands belonged to Tig.

"Good morning." She said softly. "Coffee is almost done. What do you want for breakfast?"

"You." He grinned gripped her waist and steering her towards a backroom. They fumbled through a doorway and fell into a wall. Tig was still limping from his injury so she took care not to disturb it. She felt his morning hard-on thick and hard.

"I thought you had…" Her words fumbled as he made quick work of their pants. Tig had come late to the party and she had seen him from the perch she had on Juice's lap very involved with three dark haired women whom he had taken to bed. She sure wasn't complaining but Dixie wondered if they all had been to trashed to service him this morning.

He was inside of her before she could finish her words. Dixie's breath hitched and she gasped wildly as Tig buried his cock deep inside of her. At first…at first she thought she'd just have to pretend…it had happened so fast. But he started biting her neck, rubbing his hands down her body and muttering her name.

They hardly ever said names. Baby, slut, doll…those names yes. Her name? No.

Dixie's breath quickened and her blood began to pump furiously through her body as Tig repeatedly slammed into her urgently. They came together, hard, with shuddering bodies and heavy breaths. Maybe it was the stress of the shooting or the responsibilities she had taken on in the clubhouse or maybe…she wasn't sure. But it was good to have that physical, sexual release. It had been a long while since she enjoyed it so much.

Tig let her go back out to the kitchen and disappeared shortly after on his bike. The morning she spent cleaning up after the younger sweet butts and grumbling to herself about it. It was one thing to clean up after the club but to clean up after girls who left their beer bottles everywhere, their panties laying on the floor, and their food just laying there. They were more gross than guys.

She was picking up the last bits of trash around the pool table when Tara and her boys came in being escorted by a Prospect. Tara looked annoyed and flustered and her boys were screaming and yelling angrily. The Prospect helped her get them settled and Dixie brought her a beer and her boys glasses of milk.

"Do you want anything…I make good grilled cheese." She asked Tara, eyeing the grumpy looking children.

"No, we just ate. Thank you…you should stick around the clubhouse today. Keep your friends here too." Tara stated, her eyes a bit blank and her lips tight.

Dixie nodded and went back to the bar. She sidled herself up with a beer and chatted up with the Prospect. A few minutes later a rough-looking Sapphire came stumbling but coherently out of the back hallway. Dixie hadn't even known she was in the clubhouse. Her long blue-streaked hair was ratted in the back and her skirt was on backwards.

"Rough night." She asked her friend.

"Yea…rough." Sapphy replied with a meager cheerful smile. Her eyes…they plagued Dixie for the brief moment she held their gaze. Oh lord, Sapphire was weary. Not just tired from the party last night but weary….running out of gas. When Dixie had first come out of her drunken-grieving stupor she had known a sweet-butt named Tina. Tina had started out…well…like Saphy, her, and Maggie. Good loyal girls…sweetbutts. But she had started stumbling out of the clubhouse later in the afternoon, her eyes started getting heavy…until she just…didn't come back to the clubhouse. Dixie wasn't sure where she was but she wasn't in Charming anymore. The last thing she heard about Tina was that she was using and had a drug-dealer man in Lodi. Sometimes it wasn't that bad and sometimes it was worse. But it was the same thing. Burning out…and it was clear as day on Saphy's face.

"Hey…" She grabbed Sapphy's hand and squeezed. "Let me fix you some tea. We need to get you sober."

"Always the nurse.." Saphy whispered hoarsely.

Dixie hurried and got her a cup of tea. She brought it back and waited patiently, seeing the color and light come back into Sapphire's eyes.

"Sweetheart, you're doing good." She hedged carefully, unsure of what to say.

"God…we're not all like you…Dix…" Saphy said with a hoarse voice.

"What am I like?" Dixie replied curiously.

"You know what I'm talking about…you're…you're the perfect girl around here. Loyal, quiet, good in bed…_and you ain't got a guilty conscious_…you're one of the best sweet-butts around"

"I like my life. I'm happy with myself." Dixie replied, although some of it wasn't true. Was she perfectly happy? No. Did she hate herself? No.

"My parents are teachers in Iowa." Saphy said. "They think I'm out here finding myself…send me money every month so I can 'extra stuff'…they don't know anything…"

"My parents were the town drunks." Dixie deadpanned taking a swig of her beer. "But they were good people. If you don't like it here, if you're afraid of your parent's finding out…then why the hell are you here?"

"It's me…I'm me."

"You're...you?"

Sapphire lifted her arms and slapped her hips. "Just the way I am…I just…gotta make all this time count for something…I want to show my parents that I'm not wasting…"

A deep understanding and concern welled up in Dixie's chest. Sapphire was getting desperate…she wasn't quite burning out…she was getting desperate. She hadn't even thought that Sapphire was into pushing for that. She was always so sweet…so cheerful…eager…

"Don't push." She said evenly. "Sapphire..babe…don't you dare push this…you're parent's aren't even in this state...you push up on them you'll get thrown out."

Sapphire shrugged and kissed her cheek. "I'll be fine, Dixie-girl."

Before Dixie could react further Sapphire walked off. Her mouth opened to call her back, to keep her in the clubhouse but a voice stopped her.

"Let her leave." Tara said. Dixie turned and saw the woman's eyes glued to Sapphire's retreating body. Then she looked at Dixie. "I heard…you're conversation. Keep an eye on her…I don't like how desperate she's sounding. The last thing that the Club needs is a domestic problem. Do you understand?"

"Yea, I'll keep an eye on her." Dixie replied, her heart heavy.

"Let me know or Gemma or one of the boys if she tries anything or even talks about trying something." Tara said before walking off herself.

Dixie rubbed her palm against her forehead and shrugged her shoulders. It had turned out to be a rather interesting day…what if…Sapphire turned out to be another Hannah only crazier? It weighed heavy on her shoulders and the thought didn't leave her mind quickly at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you again for the thoughtful reviews, keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA and I didn't create anything but my OC's.

Chapter 8

Dixie had worked all week at the strip joint covering for another girl. By the time Friday night came around she had earned her night off times two. Her leg were tired, her back hurt, and she had reached new definition of working out. She thought about staying home or going out to the movies but her mind strayed to Sapphire and Tara's words. It was strange for her to see Sapphire in a new light. A better one. Maybe she should have seen it with Hannah. Dixie had learned that she wasn't quite the best judge of character when it came to her friends. The only thing she was good at (other than curing hangovers and betting at fights) was being well…a good loyal girl to SAMCRO. It was practically ingrained in her to respect them, to even fear them a bit. But after so much time within the Clubhouse, on their laps, in their beds, and lives Dixie had become tied to that world. Invested and it made her grounded and very sure of herself.

She had a difficult time recognizing that the other girls had deeper problems than her. There was probably a freedom in her parent's drunken legacy. There was a freedom that she had given herself by leaving. By coming back and just jumping right into the world. Dixie didn't have to deal with the stigma, the shame, the embarrassment that some of the others girls had put on them. Dixie…just…did her thing. She really didn't think too hard about it. At least she knew enough that if she did…think very hard on what she did…it' d really fuck her brain over.

Dixie decided to go to the clubhouse to keep a eye on Sapphire. She pulled on her favorite pair of black jeans, her heels, and a tight red tube top. She applied her make-up perfectly and stuck fake glitter stones on her belly trailing down to her jeans.

When she walked out of her house she saw a Son ride past…very slowly. Then stop in front of her house.

"Hey there!" She called out hurrying up to the curb. It wasn't Bobby – she could recognize the sound of his ride.

"Hey, doll. Just passing through…this where you live?"

"Yea, my parent's old place."

"I like it." He replied, his blue eyes studying it.

"Are you headed to the clubhouse?" She asked, rubbing her hand on his leathered shoulder.

He handed her a helmet and told her to get on.

She straddled the space behind him and wrapped her legs around his back, hitching her legs so she was molded to him. Tig was nice to hold onto. She let her eyes close and her mind drift away from the looming problem of Sapphire and the stress of her work week. She kept seeing Sapphire drugged out in some dirty shithole.

"You're me tonight." Tig informed her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He tugged her close and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay." She replied, perfectly happy at the claim. "Let's go to the cage…?"

"Yea…yea." He replied dragging her over there. She grabbed them a couple of beers and settled on his lap. The ring had a couple of hangarounds pounding each other.

"Money on the smaller one." She predicted into his ear. He grinned and told her she was on.

She ended up being correct.

"How you do that, doll?"

"Just a gift." She replied with a smirk.

"Go get me some nachos."

She got up and went into the clubhouse to dish him some nachos. On her way she stopped still, and watch Sapphire talking to Opie in a corner. Her mind went utterly blank for a long moment and she tried to breath but couldn't. She numbly went into the kitchen and started to get Tig his nachos.

"Dixie…can I talk to you?"

Maggie approached her in the kitchen, her big blue eyes sincere and worried.

"What's the matter, honey?" She asked the younger woman.

"Um….I'm…worried what…Sapphy is doing." Maggie replied, she stepped closer and talked softly. "She's pushing on Opie…says that he'll take care of her if she…everyone knows that his and Lyla's problems started when she came out about that abortion…"

"What's Sapphire going to do?" Dixie asked her voice deathly even. Her heart jumped out of her chest and to even her own surprise…she didn't give a crap about Sapphire.

"She's going to tamper with the condoms…she's off the pill." Maggie replied. "She's going to try to trap him…get pregnant so she can stop working the Club and be an Old Lady."

"Jesus mother fucking Christ." She replied. Sapphire was a dumb bitch. Desperation and burning out was one thing…but really do that? Messing with Opie? Dixie had known Opie her entire life. He had lost his first Old Lady and had two kids…and had taken on another. Sapphire wasn't cut out she'd just mess his domestic up and the Club's peace.

And Dixie loved her life. If one of her friends messed with SAMCRO….

"It's okay." She assured Maggie. "You did the right thing…" She ran her eyes across the room and noticed Happy's eye lingering on Maggie's ass. "Go comfort Happy, he's checking you out. I'll handle it, baby."

"Thank you." Maggie replied gratefully.

As soon as she was out of sight Dixie hurried through the clubhouse and found Tara and Jax sitting at a table with Chibs.

"May..can I talk to you, Tara?" She asked. Tara nodded and walked her over to a wall.

"Is it your friend?"

"Yea, her roommate told me just now that she's going to push on Opie. Try to trap him by getting pregnant." Dixie wasted no time in explaining.

"Jesus Christ." Tara cursed. She squeezed Dixie's arm and told her to go back to the party.

Dixie went back and heated up Tig's nachos. She heard yelling in the back hallway but refused to go see what was going down. Dixie went back to the ring and gave him nachos. They watched the fighting and brawls in the ring.

She lit a smoke and rested into the night. Her mind kept wandering back to Sapphire and Opie. All that she wanted was for Tara to fix it in time. Her emotions for Sapphire had been stripped away. What did that make her? Dixie wasn't sure and she wasn't going to think too hard on it.

Suddenly thinking…was on the last thing on her mind.

Her hair was yanked and she was dragged sideways off the seat and onto the pavement.

"BACKSTABBING BITCH!" Sapphire screeched with manic panic.

Dixie kicked up and hit her in the shin. She stumbled back and Dixie scrambled to her feet, breathing heavily, her mind racing.

"Jesus, Sapphire." She said, rubbing the spot where she had yanked her hair. "What the hell?"

Sapphire was steaming mad, her normally calm eyes were angry and wide. Her cheerful face was twisted angrily and it was all directed at Dixie.

Tara came running over followed by Opie and Jax. They explained to the confused Tig and the deathly quiet audience about what Sapphire had been planning.

"STUPID CUNT!" Sapphire screeched again, she lunged for Dixie. Dixie hurried out of the aim of her hurdling body but caught a flying arm and hand to her eye.

"What the hell do you think was going to happen?" She asked her once-friend as her eye stung and she felt it burn. Dixie's body hummed with anger and she grabbed Sapphire by her blue-streaked hair and forced her to stand. She looked her straight in the eye and said. "Go back to Iowa, doll. This isn't your home."

Sapphire made a sobbing sound and ran off the compound.

"Jesus. Christ." Dixie felt dizzy, her eye hurt and the adrenaline drained from her. Tara caught her by the arm and led her back to the Clubhouse. She didn't know that Tig had followed until Tara had her sit on the bed in the apartment.

"You did good, Dixie-girl." Tig complimented with a nod. "You did alright."

"Tell that to my eye." She returned, smirking a little because it just all seemed so strange and unsettled at the moment. Tara fixed up her eye and a small bandage on a cut below it. Tig abandoned his Tacos and took her to bed right there after Tara closed the door. Brawling chicks had that kind of effect on guys.

The next day a tearful Maggie showed up on Dixie's doorstep with bags. She explained that Sapphire had left and had taken her trailer with her. Sapphire had taken most of her stuff and she almost cried when she told Dixie that her window-garden had been taken in the move. Could she stay with Dixie for a while? Dixie sighed and told her that as long as she didn't steal her stuff or punch her…she could stay as long as she pleased.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Thank you for the lovely reviews, I love them.

I don't own anything. Yaayada. LoL.

Chapter 9

Dixie shrugged her shirt back on and stumbled quietly off the sofa at the Clubhouse. A snoring Chibs lay passed out on the couch tangled up with her legs. It was a quiet Sunday morning at the Clubhouse. Dixie hadn't been working the poles since her eye welled up from Sapphire's vengeful flailing attack. It was quite a bit better but still bruised and slightly puffy. She spent most of her spare time at the clubhouse or hanging with Maggie since her lack of work.

Despite her eye and her lack of cash-flow work Dixie was enjoying her life with her new roommate. Maggie had converted her backyard into a vegetable garden and had constructed a green (literally green ) chicken house with three chickens named Spotty, Dotty, and Lottie and a rooster named Hank. They had fresh eggs for breakfast. And Maggie cleaned up after herself, remembered her share of the grocery shopping, and never was plastered on the bathroom floor – well except for that one time (but they were both pretty out of it).

Dixie stumbled into a arm chair sleepily and ran into a tall body that belonged to a very awake Tig. His blue eyes flickered to passed out Chibs and then he looked back at her.

"Ah, okay." He said strangely, he sighed and walked off rubbing the back of his head.

"Um…okay?" Dixie replied, her voice hoarse.

She went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Maggie came padding in looking a bit worse for wear and helped her quietly. Others were milling about and made their orders.

"I, like, want a egg omelet." A young voice piped up. Dixie turned to see a barely legal blonde with a huge rack wrapped around Tig looking at her with expectation.

"Get it yourself." She replied handing her a couple of eggs.

"W-what?" The girl sounded confused.

"Get on out of here." Tig said, unwrapping her arm around him.

"Um…ok…"

The girl disappeared and Dixie grabbed the two eggs off the counter top and asked Tig what he wanted for breakfast.

It was strange lately. Dixie had been so consumed with Sapphire drama and then her busted eye and Maggie that she hadn't realized that she was a new favorite. Sometimes, a Son would gravitate to certain sweet-butts. They usually had a type. She was Chib's type. She had kept him comforted and company more than any of them. Happy had quite a few favorite's – all blonde. Bobby had a couple he preferred – mostly the older women who had been around for a long while. It most likely boiled down to chemistry or something. It was easy for her when she was with Chibs. She knew how he liked it, she knew how to take care of him. It was how her life worked.

But, a couple of nights ago she had woken up for the fourth night in a row underneath a sleeping Tig. She realized that she had become one of his regulars. He usually grabbed her at the ring when she was watching faces getting pounded in or when she was getting beer for others. Last night had been the first night she had been with someone else since Tig had taken a liking to her.

After a while she went back to her house and got ready to work, it was her first night back at the strip joint. She was running out of the house, running late, when she heard a motorcycle pull up in her driveway. Expecting someone dropping off Maggie she didn't even look until she bumped – once again – into Tig.

"Oh…Hey." She said to the other man.

"Hey." He drawled. "Where you going?"

"To the club." She replied. "I work tonight…do you need anything?"

"I'll take you." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to his ride.

"You'll take me back?" She asked, curious about why he was taking her but not sure she should ask.

"Yea."

Tig tossed her a helmet and told her to hold tight. When they got to her work he walked her through the back, to her dressing room. Dixie wasn't sure…what he was doing. Sure, she was a regular for him. At least that is what she was thinking since he grabbed her the most since the shooting for nightly comfort. Chibs usually took her home if she needed it from the Clubhouse and did general…well..looking out for her general well-being. He had loaned her twenty bucks the other month at the gas station when she had forgotten her purse at work. But going to her house and taking her to work? That was a new thing. She wasn't sure..was he staying for the show? Had a new-found passion for his stripper-fetish?

He walked out and down the hallway with a strange, almost blank, look on his face. Dixie refused to think about it and forced her mind to focus. She got herself cleaned up, made up, and lathered a thin coat of lavender lotion on her hands. When her turn came up she tossed her hair back and strutted onto the stage.

The electronic low-beat pumped through the air and she closed her eyes for a long moment during a twirl. When she opened them she was shocked to see blue eyes glaring at her…staring and seeing her. Dixie almost faltered but forced herself to keep going. She danced three sets until it was her time to walk the floor with the other girls who had gone before her. Her boss liked to offer that time for patrons to bid for a private dance.

She sidled up to wealthier looking middle aged men and avoided the blue eyes that were staring her down. Twenties were slipped into her g-string and she moved on until the only part of the room left was the part where the blue eyes were coming to her at.

Dixie braced herself, knowing full well that this was her job and not understanding why it was bothering her so damn much, and waltzed over there. His hand latched onto her waist and guided her to his lap, she grinded and moved seductively. Dixie's eyes were hooded as she looked down, almost refusing to look up at Tig, and ran her hands down his arms.

Most patrons wouldn't be able to take liberties, like touching her, but he was different. Her boss wouldn't have even come to her defense if she hadn't minded it because of his cut. But, her boss was a business man. He came over and gave Tig a friendly smile and tried to pass off one of the other girls. He nodded to a older gentlemen and motioned for Dixie to go…entertain him.

She left Tig's in the capable hands of her fellow dancer and went to give the old gentlemen a private dance in the VIP area. When she was done and had successfully avoided the patron's groping, reaching grasp Dixie slipped back in her dressing room and started to get 'un-done'. She was wrapped up in her robe and wiping off her make up when her door opened.

Tig stepped into the small space. Dixie paused and looked up at him, unsure at what to say. It hadn't been the first time by a long shot that she had entertained someone she knew. Even outside of the Club's business meetings she had frequently seen them in the audience. Often times it had led for one of them to escort her back to their bed. But this time felt different. Dixie liked what she was used to. She wasn't used to having someone take her to work and stay to watch her dance. It…seemed so close to her skin that it alarmed her.

Her sensible side won out to her relief. He probably needed to work out some frustration that had been created when she was being his nursemaid. Guys really go into that stuff. Relieved as her rational thinking went into gear Dixie got up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be ready in a minute. Just got to put my clothes on." She said. "Thanks for the ride and stuff…we going back to your place or mine?"

"Yours." He replied, making no move to turn around but did close the door behind him. He stood there, as if she wasn't getting dressed in front of him, and waited patiently. Dixie pulled on her jeans and a tank and threw her stuff in her bag. Her boss stood outside her doorway waiting to escort her and a couple of other girls out back.

"What you doing?" Tig asked him, his voice surprised.

"I walk my girls out to their cars." Her boss replied. He rubbed the back of his head and studied them together for a short moment. "I'm guessing you got her tonight?"

"Yea, I do." Tig said, nodding to the other man and putting his hand on the small of Dixie's back. She felt her back tingle a little as he did and tried not to giggle. He walked her briskly out of the back to his ride.

Dixie wrapped her arms and legs around him as he sped to her house. She had been sure that he was going to take her back to the clubhouse. When they got to her driveway she kissed his lips and thanked him. To her surprise he got off his bike and followed her to her doorway. Tig was quite a bit taller than her, he towered over her smaller body in front of the doorway. His blue eyes gazed down at her brown ones and she suddenly found herself very, very speechless.

"Do…do you want to come in?" She practically squeaked out. No one except for Juice and some of the girls had actually been inside of her house. The Club stayed outside. The Club came up to her driveway but had never really crossed her doorway. But she realized that her first assumption had been right. Except instead of the Clubhouse he was coming inside.

"Yea…wait…do you have any dolls?" He asked, glancing at her door.

"No..not since I was like ten." She replied. "But we do have chickens in the backyard."

"Seriously?" He asked, chuckling. "That hippy bitch, right? The friend of that crazy smurf?"

"Yea, but that crazy smurf is not around anymore so she's here now." Dixie replied opening the door and walking into the small house. "Welcome to mi casa."

"Bueno." He drawled, he took out a smoke and offered one to her. She took one and they sat in the middle of the front of her small house smoking.

"Beer?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

They settled in on the couch in front of her room and listened to the chickens clucking in the back yard. It was at first awkward, then it was comfortable, but Dixie kept waiting for him to…well feel her up.

Suddenly she was on his lap and he was probing her mouth with his tongue. Dixie's eyes drifted shut and she straddled him, rubbing up against him, with a content smile on her face. This was what she knew. Despite being inside of her house for the first time with a Son she felt comfortable…safe. They crashed inside of her room and went almost all night. When she woke up she was curled up around Tig's body. At first her mind picked up that she was in the clubhouse but she quickly remembered that she was at home – in the room she had grown up in, in her room, with a guy. A guy that was a Son.

Dixie buried herself into his chest and closed her eyes. He felt solid, he felt good, in her bed. She had never invited a Son to her own actually bed. It just seemed to her if she did then it'd be like she was pushing up on them. She wasn't like that. And Dixie worked hard to keep it that way – to be smarter. But she really enjoyed waking up in somebody's arms after a night of work in her own bed. Too bad he probably got his 'frustration' out of his system. She mused, that maybe, he'd still keep her in his regulars and pop up every once in a while for some repeat action…Dixie hoped he would.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I say this a lot, but I do really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own/create Sons of Anarchy.

Also…do you think I should change the name of this story? I feel so strongly about Dixie's Story that I want to attract as many readers/reviewers/audience as possible. I'm really into her and her story, she speaks to me. This story won't just end after a few more chapters, she's going to keep going. Maybe even split up separate stories since she won't be categorically a sweet-butt forever. So name change? Thoughts? PM me or review me your opinion.

Chapter 10

Low rock 'n roll rumbled through Dixie in her caddy as she pulled into the auto shop with Maggie. Maggie was busy fixing her braids and chatting quietly about the new play pen she wanted to put up for the chickens but Dixie was busy getting distracted. She felt like that was all she had been doing lately. Getting distracted, feeling strange and out of place. Have you ever felt out of place in the place you called home for your entire life? She got that feeling when she had travelled around before her parents had died. Like she was changing, evolving, and watching from the outside.

She tugged on her black top and shimmied out of her car following Maggie into the Clubhouse. Maggie had gotten called in by Bobby asking them to come in and give the Club some comfort. There were whispers of tension for the Club. There hadn't been any business meetings at Dixie's work since the shooting and that had been almost four months ago.

The whole Club was there even Tara and Gemma. Tara gave her a small smile and a nod when she walked in with Maggie. Dixie put an arm around Maggie's waist and whispered to her that she should go comfort Juice. He looked rather depressed, sitting in the corner nursing a beer.

"How you doing, darlin'?" She was asked a couple of minutes later by Gemma. Gemma was gazing at her with a calculating gaze.

"I'm fine…thinking about going up to Seattle for the summer." She replied honestly. "Have friends there who run a bar."

"That sounds like a interesting..idea.." Gemma said, a bit slower like she was thinking hard on something. "How are you getting along with the guys? Any trouble? I heard about you speakin' up for Opie. The Club really appreciated that."

"I'm fine, just doing what I do.." She bit her lip and refused to think about her night with Tig in her bed. It had happened two more times since then an each time she had liked it even better. Even…going as far as to miss it when she woke up. That was why she needed to go to Seattle. Dixie needed to get her head on straight and the itchy, out-of-her-skin feeling was her body telling her to get moving. "No trouble and I was glad I was able to help Opie. I remember when I was a kid, I fell off a bike and he took me home. I was glad I caught Sapphire…but it was Tara who first noticed Sapphy's crazy. Had me looking at her hard."

"Well, good…now go on over and find Tig. He'll be your man for the night, I'm sure…" Gemma ordered patting her shoulder with a smirk.

Dixie grabbed another beer and wandered around until she was in the back apartment. The door was ajar and she saw Tig's curly head through the crack. Not sure if she should go in but not willing to disobey Gemma she pushed the door opened with her foot. He was sitting on the bed, staring at a photograph.

"Kid's in rehab." He said when he looked and saw her. "My kid Dawn..OD'd. Had to commit her to rehab."

Compassion filled her and she without hesitation or awkwardness on her part went over and wrapped her arms around him. She wriggled her way on his lap and kissed his forehead. Running her hand through his curly hair she told him how sorry she was.

He took her beer and took a long swig.

"Shoulda known…kept coming to me for money."

"My parents did the same thing to me." She confessed to her own surprise.

It was something she never ever shared. Her parents were honest but drunks. And drunks needed money. They often asked for money from her but she never was lied to. They just never told her what they wanted the cash for. She sent them at least a hundred a month. It was why she went into the dancing business so she could pay rent and fuel them. It was her secret. Dixie refused to think about it and it was the teeth that bit her in the heart every time she was reminded of her parents.

But here it was coming out like butter on her tongue.

"Asked me for cash…it's how I started dancing." She confessed, easy as pie. Her eyes widened at her words but she quickly fought to mask her own emotions.

Tig nodded and closed his eyes, like there was a heavy weight on his shoulders.

She found her hands on his shoulders as she shifted off his lap and sat behind him. He hung his head in his hands as she tried her best to work ease the hurt and tension off her shoulders.

"Do you love her?" She asked quietly.

"Yea. 'Course I do." He answered roughly.

"That's all you can do. I almost…I fought hard with myself after my parents died. Almost threw myself away. But I loved them and they loved me. That's all you got at the end of the day, Tig." She explained slowly, the words hanging like honey on her tongue. Dixie treaded carefully not sure what she was working here, how far she should go, but willing to do it because Tig needed to hear something or anything in that moment. "My parents were drunks. The money I gave them were spent on booze…then they died drunk driving."

They were silent for a moment as she rubbed his shoulders. She stopped after a while and just rested her head on his shoulders, hugging him from behind. Dixie felt her eyes shut and while she was trying not to pay attention to the fact that she was hugging him she thought of all the things she would do in Seattle.

Suddenly she felt his rough lips graze her hand. Eyes flying open she stared as she saw that Tig had…kissed her hand? No one had ever done to that to her. She had seen it happen. Lots of times Gemma's hand was kissed or Tara's. But her? Satisfaction that she had helped with her unbidden confession of one of her most darkest secrets filled her and she quietly off of the bed.

Dixie tilted her head and studied him for a quiet moment. "Do you need anything?"

"Yea, some whiskey."

She disappeared and got him some. She passed Maggie giving Juice a blowjob in the corner and refused to giggle at his facial expression. Tara was curled up on Jax's lap in the main room. Her hazel eyes ran across her body appraisingly and Dixie felt like she was being put on display all of a sudden.

Ignoring it she got a bottle of whiskey and brought it back to Tig.

Dixie was pulled back on his lap and she had to sit there as he drank the bottle down steadily. His eyes glazed over and she could literally feel him slip into the hazy, darkness of the whiskey. Her insides twisted as she remembered the times she had dove straight into that darkness after her parents had died. Soothingly she ran her hand through his curly hair and kissed his neck. When the bottle was empty he rolled them on the bed made fumbling, quick work of burying himself deep inside of her. It was warm but finished quickly. He rolled off of her and yanked her close like she was a doll – which she bemusedly found ironic considering he hated dolls – and eventually falling asleep.

That next day Dixie called her friends in Seattle and told them she was coming up sooner than she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I enabled anonymous reviews, I didn't realize it wasn't until it was pointed out to me. lol. Also, thank you for the feedback. I appreciate it, I shifted around the summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own or create Sons of Anarchy. I'm just a fan fiction writer.

Chapter Eleven

"So what's in Seattle?" Maggie asked as her hands worked busily knitting a blanket from organic wool.

"A couple of my friends run a bar up there. They're letting me crash in their spare room above the bar." Dixie replied. She was busy packing her stuff and trying to get it all crammed into her Caddy.

"You should have the Club take a look at that caddy before you fill her up."

Dixie took her advice and drove it over to the shop. The back half was already crammed with her stuff, she just needed to put in the trunk. The Caddy was fine but the last she needed was to get stuck or something.

"Yea, I can look at it after hours." Bobby said when she asked if he had room to fit her in. "Go hang in the clubhouse or something, don't want you distracted the workers."

She kissed him on the cheek and went to the Clubhouse. Dixie sat on the picnic bench outside and watched the lot. Dixie was excited for the trip. It was early, it wasn't even technically summer yet but she didn't care. Her head was getting fucked over and she didn't like the sensation of being out of control. Dixie loved her Charming life but she had had one out there too. Maybe it was time to go back there for more than a couple of months?

The thoughts weighed heavily in her mind. She leaned back on the picnic table and let the California breeze kiss her face and closed her eyes. Sighing, she sat back up straight and hopped of the bench.

A Prospect was at the bar and she asked him for a beer. He handed it to her and she took it to the couch. She sat there, in the quiet of the bar, and let it wash over her. She was heading out in the morning, this was the last time she'd be in here. Maybe even for good.

Her heart skipped a couple of beats as Tig came striding in. His eyes trained in on her and she felt the heat run out of her body. She mentally shook herself and stood up to meet him half way.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, running her hand down his shoulder.

"Good. Good."

Tig grabbed her arm and pulled her back into hallway. His grip was firm but not rough, his taller body stood close.

"So your leaving for vacation?" He asked, his blue eyes flickered from her face to the wall briefly.

"Yea," She replied, her voice almost not working. "I have friends up there who run a bar."

"When you coming back?"

"A month or two."

Tig pressed her against the wall, pressing his rising hardness against her thigh. Without words he latched his hand on the back of her neck and pressed his lips on hers. He roughly scraped them against hers and pushed them into the spare room. They landed on the mattress and he was all over her. Rubbing and moving over her. Dixie shuddered and closed her eyes opening herself to him.

It was long and hard and it was over too soon.

Instead of leaving her there he pulled a blanket over them and settled back into the bed. He lit a cigarette and she recovered her beer. They were intensely quiet.

"How's your kid?" She asked, after several long minutes of silence.

"Good, she doing good. Told her I wasn't giving her money anymore." Tig replied shaking his head. "I don't know babe, she's just gonna start using when she's out…kid's kinda crazy."

"We're all crazy." Dixie replied honestly. She nuzzled her head into his neck with sleepy eyes. She took a swig of her beer and offered it to him. Tig took a swig and passed his cigarette to her.

"When you leavin, doll?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning." She replied.

"Huh." He said, his eyes staring straight ahead. Dixie wasn't sure what he was looking at. "Guessing, you free to go whenever you want…no one's Old Lady."

"Mmm…no." She replied. Despite herself she smiled, remembering Sapphire. "Although if you're looking, there's a blue haired smurf who I could call…"

He chucked and shook his head no. "Naw, don't hit smurfs. Freaky little dudes."

They stayed there until the later afternoon, just drinking and talking. She was comfortable with Tig, more so than she ever had been with a Club Member. A Prospect walked into the room and awkwardly told her that her Caddy was done.

"Changed the oil and checked the tires. You're good." He informed her.

"What about her A/C?" Tig asked. "Wasn't it acting up earlier this month?"

"Yea, that's still tweaky. Not sure what that's about." The Prospect informed.

Tig got up and told the Prospect to get lost. Dixie smirked as he let his nude body flash in front of the Prospect. The Prospect scampered out quickly. Dixie got up and found her clothes. She handed Tig's clothes to him and pulled her clothes on. She handed him his cut and helped him into it. That next morning as she was pulling out of her driveway she could of have sworn that she saw Tig's bike following her out but she wasn't sure. Dixie put her eyes straight ahead and did not look back as she pulled out.

When she pulled in front of the Leaky Bar in Seattle Dixie put her mind as far away from Charming, from her house, from SAMCRO, from her jobs, from Tig as possible. Walking into the husky bar she was greeted by her friends behind the bar.

Dixie wasn't that far from Charming, she wasn't across the country like she had run after High School. But to Dixie it felt she was far as she could be from her home. From her place in Charming and SAMCRO. And from the funny headspace that she had gotten mixed up into.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and awesome feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I am not secretly a man that is named Kurt Sutter nor am I delusional enough to think I live in L.A., write, produce, or act in SoA. Although, in my dreams…I'm married to Charlie. LoL.

Chapter 12

Dixie remembered more clearly what her life was like outside of Charming. Wanderlust had struck her at a whim and she could picked up and started over on a whim. Seattle had been her favorite place. So far from the small sunny town of Charming than you can possibly be. She wore sweaters instead of skin-tight halters and could throw her hair in a loose braid, tie it together with a piece of yarn, and go serve beer. It was quieter, calmer, and the air was cooler.

Her friends were the sort of type that were very grunge, very..how could you put it? Laid back and stoned half the time. It was easier for her to breathe, to hang out and have a beer without the back-of-her-head thinking about all the guys she had to look after and how many women she had to look out for and was any Old Lady in the room, if so, she would have to pay some respect…

Dixie enjoyed beer. And she enjoyed music. The only thing that was missing was a good fist fight. She couldn't imagine someone getting into a fist fight in the Leaky Bar. People were too busy chatting about how to stick it to the Man, and how cigarettes were The Man trying to control the masses or something random like that.

The only thing that Dixie had to stress about was sneaking her smoke breaks and hiding it from the patrons. Other than that Dixie felt cooler, felt lighter, even maybe happier. Except that when she closed her eyes at night she dreamed about chickens, motorcycles, and blue eyes that seemed to slash right into her inner consciousness.

The bar was mellow with as music just as mellow and chill pumped softly in the background. Dixie wiped down the tables and sang along softly when her friend Joe and Angela came out from the storage room where they had been doing 'inventory'. (They were trying for a kid).

"So not that I'm all up for the individual expression and all, but what's up with the ink?" Angela started out abruptly. She slid into the chair in front of Dixie and propped her head up on her hand inquisitively.

"What ink?" Dixie asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"And what's with these pictures I found on your table upstairs?...are you like a biker chick now? I thought your hometown was like all…white picket fences and no work on Sundays?"

"It is." Dixie replied sitting down across from her knowing full well there was no avoiding this conversation. "I'm…a…from a hometown that has a motorcycle club in it."

"A motorcycle club? Like big guys with pot bellies and beer guzzlers who beat up their ladies?" She asked sharply.

"No…I mean yes…but not really.."Dixie blabbered, not sure how to describe SAMCRO and her life in Charming. "You know I work the poles, right?"

"Yea, so? That's female liberation." Her friend said, rubbing her belly like she was liberating the female spirit of her maybe-child.

"I know it is…well…In Charming it is white-picket fences and no-work on Sundays. It's that way because of the Club. I take care of them, they take care of me. It's a family thing."

"That sounds like incest." Joe called from the bar where he was cleaning glasses.

"It isn't. It's just the way it is. I grew up around SAMCRO..I mean the Club….it's not strange if your from Charming."

"Is it why you were all like 'I'm coming for summer…only now I'm coming like two months early?"

"Well, yea." She replied. "I just needed to get away from some drama. And chickens. And blue eyes…it's a long story."

"A-huh."

"Yea."

They replied looking at her strangely but they dropped the topic and let her alone about the Club, her ink, and all things chicken and blue-eyed related. Maggie didn't. Maggie called her often talking about the chickens and the Club and the parties.

"When are you coming home?" She would ask.

"I don't know. I miss the eggs." Dixie would reply vaguely. Not sure herself. She wasn't even sure what went wrong, how she had started getting out of her skin, how she had let herself trip.

"Well, come home soon. Or I'll turn your room into a green room for pot." Maggie threatened with a tinking, soft laugh. "Ooh or maybe for African Violets…?"

"I vote for the legal plants."

In fact, she still wasn't sure at all why she had to leave Charming. Things were starting to get better there. Maggie wasn't stealing from her, she actually liked the chickens and the random things that she brought home, she got a bump up at work, she had earned respect with the Club this year, and she got a new car. Technically it was just as bad as the one before but it looked cooler.

And Tig.

Dixie felt something clench her stomach when she thought about being with Tig. It was so comfortable and yet so new. She hated it. She really did. Dixie knew her place and she got through and she had a family. Even though she loved Seattle and felt blessed to have a vacation from the drama, and the work, and the intense hierarchy Dixie wanted Charming back. She wanted to walk into the Clubhouse, grab a beer, and then wrap herself around a warm body and watch two men pound each other in the ring. She wanted to hear the roar of motorcycles as she went to sleep each night.

She wanted to hear Bobby go past her house. And she wanted to help Tara with her kids. And help Gemma clean up nasty guy stuff from the rooms. She wanted to go home. But even deeper than that…Dixie wanted to spend time with Tig. And it scared her. She was no burned out crow-eater, she was no desperate Sapphy, and yet she was crawling out of her skin each time she thought about it.

It took her another month before she began to seriously think about going back to Charming. She took her time enjoying Seattle. Dixie took her tip jar money and bought a camera. She had sold hers after she came home. She had scrapbooks full of pictures of New York, Miami, Denver, Seattle, and everything in between. Dixie took pictures of herself, of the water, of Joe and of Angela.

She took long walks in the misty night air. And she painted her fingernails pale glittery pink instead of black or red. When she worked she didn't feel an ache to slip into a alcoholic haze. When she woke up she didn't wonder where she was or with what guy. None of these things made Dixie ashamed – it was just nice to not have to experience them on a daily basis.

Maggie would be proud of her, she thought. Dixie picked up knitting and crocheting from a expecting Angela. She was making a blanket (yellow) for the new baby. They asked her often if she was staying to see the baby born. And even though it was very, so very tempting, she said no.

Another month past and one day she woke up. The air was thick with rain and it was like Seattle was crying. Dixie knew, Dixie knew it was time to go home. So she picked up her stuff and crammed it into her Caddy. She kissed her friends goodbye and promised to come up again to see the baby.

Dixie didn't call Maggie or her Boss but she drove the entire way through. When she got home Maggie wasn't home. She unloaded her bags and tossed them into her room. She was so exhausted that she was beyond tired and completely wired. Dixie threw off her Leaky Bar t-shirt and threw on a black tank and pulled on her favorite cowboy boots. She slapped on some make-up for the first time in almost three months and found that she had gained a teeny bit of weight. It was either a good thing or a bad thing, she wasn't sure yet. But her old push up bras made her look extra slutty.

She slipped into her caddy and went straight to the clubhouse. It was a random night, only Wednesday. She wasn't even sure Maggie was there or if she should go at all. Maggie's description of the Club's goings on was not very detailed. But as she rolled into the compound she noticed that it was rather busy.

Dixie pulled up and parked, got out of her car, and walked into the clubhouse. She grabbed a beer from behind the bar, looked around for Maggie and didn't see it. Dixie went out to the ring and scooted herself onto the bench. A familiar Scotsman whistled up at her.

"Dixie-girl!" He roared, swigging from a whiskey bottle that was looking empty. He pulled her to her his seat and she wrapped herself around him a smile. She kissed his earlobe and whispered 'Hello'.

When Dixie looked at the ring she saw Tig beating up on Happy. Like some kind of weird slow motion moment his blue eyes met hers. And that crazy feeling that her skin was crawling came back full force. Blue eyes.

She vaguely wondered why he couldn't have been born with hazel eyes, or brown?


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA, I'm not Kurt Sutter, etc.

Chapter 13

Dixie watched as Tig pounded the crap out of his opponent and then was pulled into the Clubhouse by Chibs who was very interested in getting acquainted with her slightly improved cleavage. She refused to think about Tig and focused her attention on Chibs who was drunkenly trying to name her breasts.

The night went blurry for her after that. She was so exhausted and tired that she didn't know anything but sleep. She somehow got disentangled from Chibs and passed him off to Maggie who was very excited to see her and found herself slumped over and sleeping at the bar. She woke up the next morning with a terrible crick in her neck and a raging headache.

It was pleasantly familiar, the feeling that she was part of larger organism. Even if that part was curing hangovers and fixing breakfast. Those who were sober and alert enough asked her about Seattle and when did she get back? Oh and did she have fun? Did she meet anyone while she was away? She told the boring truth and when a couple of other croweaters figured out that she hadn't slept with anyone since she left they had a field day with it. Dixie shushed them and hurried up with fixing breakfast. Maggie stumbled in and helped as did a groggy Bobby.

"Hey…you're here." He stated hazily.

"Yes, I am." She replied handing him a hot cup of coffee. He nodded and slurped it down as he made some pancakes.

Suddenly Jax was in the clubhouse and yelling for the members to get into church. Dixie slid to the side and watched the half-sober members clamor into the table room and slam the door shut. Dixie took herself to cleaning up as the sweetbutts cleared out. She wasn't sure where she was going today. Logic and responsibility told her that she should call her bosses and get put back on schedules. But she really just wanted to extend her vacation a little bit longer. Dixie had extra cash set aside from working at the Leaky Bar.

So she cleaned up the kitchen and threw away old shit. That was what she was doing when Gemma came in looking for the guys.

"They're in church, have been all morning." She said quietly from behind the bar.

"Well, well, well." Gemma said, putting her hand on her hip and cocking her head at Dixie. "Look who decided to come home."

She walked over to the bar and waved Dixie over. Gemma gave her a quick tight hug.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." She said with a small smile and nod. "The boys sure missed your cooking."

"Thanks, I missed home." She replied genuinely. "How are things?"

"Oh, good." Gemma shrugged a little. "Just some heat with the business."

"I cleaned up, I was going to work on the back room if that's okay?"

"Shouldn't you be resting or unpacking or something?" Gemma stated.

"I don't know, just woke up here and kind of missed it. Figured I would put myself to good use." Dixie replied running her hand through her brown hair and shrugging.

Gemma patted her on the shoulder and replied. "You should go home, get some rest. You look jet lagged from hell."

"Yes Ma'am." Dixie replied nodding with a smile. "I put on a fresh pot of coffee, do you want some before I leave?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll be at the bar." Gemma replied saddling herself on the end of the bar in the direction of Church. She pulled out her smokes and dismissed Dixie with a nod.

Dixie got Gemma her coffee and disappeared to her home. She spent the afternoon unpacking and refamiliarizing herself with the chickens. It was so good to be home. Dixie had only come home once before and that had been for her Parent's funeral. This was the first time that she had left for more than a couple of weeks and come back.

She sat in front of her porch and sipped on a beer watching the quiet afternoon turn to evening. She dozed off quite a bit and her body ached from the long journey the day before. A motorcycle startled her awake. Dixie fumbled off her porch and watched as a familiar cut came up her driveway and parked.

"Hey doll." Tig said with a grin. "Saw you back last night."

"Hey, Tig." She replied, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "Yea, I got in last night. How have you been?"

"Good. Good. Hey, the Club wants to know if your cool with going back to work. We want to set up a meeting and we promise…no shooting this time. Just got to smooth out some things. Ol' Bill your boss got some new talent but they aren't SAMCRO friendly. We wouldn't ask but it's a pretty neutral ground."

"Sure, when?"

"Tonight. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay, I'll be ready….do you want to come in?" Dixie couldn't help but ask even though logic told her that she should be hurrying to get ready for work. She just wanted to feel him again.

His eyes flickered over her and without smiling or saying anything he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Dixie squealed and felt her head rush with blood following gravity. Tig threw open her front door and kicked it shut. His hands groped her and smacked her ass a couple of times. She was tossed on her bed and he was on top of her and she couldn't help the grin and silent giggles that followed. It wasn't pleasant or gentle. It was good rough and demanding. His hands pinned her down and clothes hardly got off. He flipped her over and ran his hands over her, every inch of her. Tig and her kept going until it was six thirty and she stumbled, numb in her legs, to the shower and fumbled with her clothes.

"I didn't break ya, did I?" He quipped with a grin as he leaned against the doorway of her bathroom.

"No..just need to clean up before work."

"No ones gonna be lookin' doll." He said. "But if you want I can hose ya down in the front yard."

"No thanks." She replied sticking her tongue out at him as she pulled herself free of her remaining clothes.

Dixie's hair was still wet but the ride to the strip joint dried it real quick. When Tig escorted her into her dressing room he stopped in the doorway and pulled her close to him. He kissed her on the forehead and said roughly. "Glad your back."

Oh, she knew she was very pathetic but it made her feel like she was flying when he said that to her. Dixie sighed and hummed to herself as she applied make-up and lavender lotion alone in her dressing room. But when she walked out onto the platform she saw a whole bunch of people that were vaguely familiar from the past and of course, the Club. It sobered her completely and she set her game-face on (seductive yet detached) and did her usual routine. Her Boss waved his hand at her in hello from his booth in the back and she shimmied in reply.

Whatever meeting it was, it went well. Considering the last time she had been entertaining them a gun shoot out had occurred. When they filed out she unceremoniously left the stage and went back to her dressing room. Like clockwork Tig showed up and entered the dressing room. He watched her as she 'un-prepared' from the work and escorted her out of the building. When he got to his bike he handed her a wad of cash in a plain envelope.

"You're tip."

"Thanks. Much appreciated." She replied stuffing it into her bag.

Tig took her home and came inside. Dixie was bleary and let him take lead completely. He got the message quickly and let her alone, tossing her on the bed and then flipping off the lights. She crawled into the covers and closed her eyes expecting to hear a motorcycle rumble away from her home. Instead she felt his body crash next to her, flip on the television, and rub a hand over her covered ass and squeezing.

"Get some sleep. Taking your clothes off must be hard work or somethin'." Tig said and she could hear the smirk in his voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the continued support and reviews, keep it up! I love the feedback.

Disclaimer: I am not the creator or writer of SoA. That honor goes to Kurt Sutter. I'm just a lowly fan fiction writer.

Also – She didn't get a boob job she just gained some weight in Seattle. Without working the poles and having more a relaxed lifestyle she just got herself a bit of extra curve.

Chapter Fourteen

Dixie rolled over in her bed and landed on a hard body. At first she thought she was in Seattle. At first she thought she had picked up some random emo guy for the night. But even before her eyes opened and her mind became clear she became very aware that it was not Seattle, that this body was very familiar.

She kept her eyes closed and curled up around him. Dixie was quite aware she was just borrowing time with Tig. He'd never stay and she was nothing short of a tight warm body that he could bury into and then leave in a moment's notice. She was a SAMCRO girl, a sweet-butt. Dixie bit back a groan as the inexplicable thoughts rolled around in her head far too early in the morning.

The phone rang and Tig rolled her off of him sleepily. He stumbled for his discarded phone and answered it. Dixie rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow.

"Club." Tig said, his voice rough. "Gotta run."

"Ok." Dixie said, rolling over and nodding sleepily at him. "Good luck."

"Thanks, doll." He replied, leaned over and squeezed her ass. "Come on by later and have one of the prospects take a look at that caddy of yours, 'k?"

"Yea." Dixie replied, slightly rubbing her sore ass.

A few minutes later he was rumbling out of her driveway and she had rolled over and had fallen back to sleep. That is, until Maggie pounced on her bed and drilled her with a million different questions about Seattle and Tig.

"So, all of us sweet-butts and crow-eaters are like totally convinced that Tig's into you. You should totally push up on him." She said with innocent animation.

Dixie threw her pillow at her and guffawed. "Um…didn't we learn anything by watching Saphy, sweetheart?"

"Well, don't get like pregnant or anything. Just…be extra good to him."

"That's not the way it works." She sighed. "He has to decide if he wants me or not. You know the drill. It is what it is until he decides to get himself a Old Lady…that happens to be me."

"Well, I still think he's into you." Maggie sighed.

"Don't hold your breath. He's not the type to settle down." Dixie replied.

Later that day she took her Caddy to the shop like she had done a few months ago. She sat in the Clubhouse and dozed off sleepily – still exhausted from her trip. She woke up when the Club pounded in voices raised high. Someone had been shot but it wasn't…it wasn't a club member.

She wasn't sure what was happening.

"Get her out of here." Jax ordered, nodding at her. A couple of Prospects picked her up practically by the arm and escorted her out of the clubhouse and through the back.

"We'll get your caddy." One said running off. Her Caddy was brought to her and she slid in without question and drove away as they watched her leave the compound She instinctively started for home but Dixie decided to go to the ice cream shop instead. It was one of her favorite places and she wanted to get her mind off of what had just happened.

Dixie got herself a hot fudge Sunday and sat down in her favorite booth by the window. A half an hour later she saw a police car pull up. A Sherriff's guy got out and headed inside, she took no notice. Until he walked up to her booth and stopped right in front.

"Dixie June Reed?" He stated. "When you're done with your Sunday the Sherriff would like a word with you."

Dixie paused mid bite and looked up at him. He looked down at her, and she could feel his contempt in his eyes. It rolled off of him and she hated the feeling of it. Boys like him (and she thought they were just unhappy little boys inside) thought that girls like her were contemptuous and part of some mysterious lesser class. Usually cops tried to go out of their way to show kindness to a sweet-butt thinking they needed to be saved from the big bad bikers. This guy just was annoyed that he had to be seen bringing her in. Dixie slowly finished her ice cream and followed him to his car.

"You can either follow me or get in the car." He said gruffly.

"Better take me in the car." She replied, folding her arms. Dixie wasn't sure what this was about, she hadn't even been back a week. But she knew she probably shouldn't be seen willingly following him to the police station.

He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the car unceremoniously. She was taken into the Sherriff's office and told to wait. The man came in twenty minutes and silently sat down at his desk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Reed." He said cordially. "Can we get you anything something to drink to eat?"

"No thanks," She replied, feeling that he was sizing her up for some reason. "What's this about?"

"Oh, just wanting to have a chat regarding the Sons of Anarchy. The word about town is that you left for….three months?" He said. "Anything to do with the Sons?"

"I needed a vacation." Dixie said shortly.

"That's interesting…I just…got the impression maybe a young woman like yourself might feel…trapped in SAMCRO? Bikers aren't known for their chivalry towards women especially young, single women like yourself."

"Then you don't know many bikers."

He cocked his head and nodded slowly. "I bet…I'm sure your right Miss Reed. Now… what can you tell me about the meetings between the Mayans, the 9ers, and the Sons at the Lucky Gals?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dixie's heart pounded but she kept a straight face. She technically knew nothing. All that she knew was that she entertained a private party of patrons. But the Sherriff didn't need to know that either.

"Well, okay then." He replied, standing up. "Do you mind…I'm going to have to keep you in lock up. You're a suspect in a criminal investigation."

"What investigation?" Dixie asked sharply.

"The one about a 9er being shot few months ago and turned up right outside of Charming…last seen heading into the Lucky Gal Strip Joint while you were on the books for entertainment….unless you want to talk?"

"Lock me up, I don't have anything of use." She sighed, trying not to panic.

Dixie was escorted into the back of the prison and into a cold minimal cell. She sank onto the cot and rubbed her cold arms. Damn. She hadn't even been in town for week. She wondered how she was going to get out of this. SAMCRO took care of their own but not many..well…she hadn't know any sweet butts except for a girl named Cherry to get arrested. And she was the Prospect's Old Lady. Dixie was just a girl…did she need a lawyer? The thought tumbled through her head and she sighed and rubbed her palm against her forehead.

Maybe it was an hour but it seemed like hours when she heard clanks of keys and heavy footsteps. Dixie scrambled up from the cot and looked out of her bars. Jax and Chibs were being brought in along with Tig and Opie. All of the big guns of SAMCRO were being hauled in.

"Aw, bejeezus." Chibs cussed when he saw her. "Leave the girl out of this."

"Yea, she don't know shit. She just a stripper." Tig complained.

Dixie waved at them awkwardly as they were all shoved into the cell next to her. They yelled at the cops that brought them in. And then went quiet. Well, at least she was in good company.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Oh wow, this is so over do! I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update. I have a clear vision for this story and to my pleasure I totally picked it back up when I wrote this chapter. I promise it will get a little faster paced from this point on! Thank you for the reviews, keep up the great support!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm no SoA Creator or Writer. Just a FanFic writer.

Chapter 15

Dixie spent the night in the cold stupid cell next to the grumpy but relatively silent club members. Her shoulder felt stiff and her back felt like she had been doing spirals around a pole all night when she woke up. She barely slept though. It was wickedly uncomfortable in the cell. The next day at eight o'clock the guards came in and released the club members. Dixie watched them file out quietly, some of them glanced at her with acknowledgement.

Tig lingered back and filed out last. He turned lazily ignoring the guard and stated to her. "We'll get ya out, don't worry sweetheart.."

Jax nodded in agreement from the doorway. "You'll get out soon, hang in there."

True to their word an hour later she was released. A Prospect was waiting for her and he escorted her home. At first she was nervous that someone would come to her for questioning, she pensively waited at her house but no one came. Dixie's back was aching, her head felt like her eyes were still being fried with fluorescent lights. The local PD knew she would never say anything, she didn't know what they had even reasonably expected from her.

Later on that night she got a call from Gemma asking her to help her get groceries early the next morning for a family breakfast. She assumed that everything was okay so she went to bed with relief. The next morning the light broke out and she woke up to it tickling her face. Dixie rolled over and rushed through a shower and pulled on whatever she had clean.

Her cell phone beeped with messages from her Boss. He told her she had to come in that night to cover for a girl. Dixie rubbed her back and rolled her eyes. But before she could fix herself any coffee or breakfast a horn was honking outside of her house.

Seattle had made her soft. The added benefit of being a stripper was the effect it had on her stamina. She used to be able to do all this for hours and hours. Now, all she wanted to do was to crawl back in bed and sleep for days. But, there was no rest for the wicked. And she was most definitely on the wicked side of life.

Gemma honked the horn impatiently and she took off out of the house and into the passenger seat before Maggie could be woken up by the sound.

"Sorry for the wait," She apologized. "Jail has a way of throwing my back out."

Gemma fished around in her purse and tossed her a bottle of pain killers. "Next time alternate between the cot and standing. It helps."

The pills looked…tempting. It would be so easy to pop one and let the pain fade away , go away until she got a little stronger. But, quietly she handed them back and asked if she had something a little more over-the-counter. Gemma handed her some Tylonel without saying a word.

The clubhouse was in terrible need of beer and groceries. Even with the help of the market boys they had a huge load. It took all morning, in between getting boys coffee and breakfast, to set the kitchen right. Gemma asked her to clean up in the dorms and sauntered off to work in her office. Dixie hid a sigh and went to work, wishing that she was curled up in bed. If she was a sentimental sap she'd think that she was Cinderella or some forlorn Princess but the fact was, she wasn't. And it was probably what the cops had thought. Poor, young woman caught on the wrong side of town…a knight in shining armour wasn't what her cup of tea anyway.

"Hey there, doll." Tig drawled behind her, he gripped her hips and pulled her against him. "Got some time for a brother?"

"Yea," She glanced at the clock. "I gotta be at work in an hour."

"I'll be there." He said before pulling her down onto the bed and having his way with her. An hour and a half later Dixie was walking into her dressing room with two sex-shaped bruises on her hip and neck. Her Boss scowled at her when she walked past but she just shrugged, tossed her hair, and strutted out on the platform. The last thing she wanted to worry about was her boss getting all up in arms about a couple of sex-marks.

The music lifted her away but the pain in her back, and neck, and well…everywhere radiated everywhere. When she went to swing herself around the pole she felt something twinge in her back. Dixie finished the swing and shimmied, trying not to strain the part of her back that had tweaked.

As soon as the number ended she stiffly walked back into her dressing room and crumpled in a heap. It was one thing to keep herself on a strict line but it was another to refuse herself a way out of mind-frying physical pain, Dixie decided. She called out for one of the girls and asked to borrow her flask.

"Bad back, honey?" The girl sympathized. "My doc gives me a great script…want some?"

"No, just whatever poison you have in that." Dixie motioned for the girl's glittering gold flask.

She downed it until she felt her body relax and then forced herself to give it back to the girl. Her number came back on and she tossed on a costume, pulled her hair in pig tails and sauntered back out. Dixie knew she was sloppy that round. And she could literally feel her boss shoot her angry, righteous looks but it was better to be a little wacked out than to pull back out and not be able to dance at all. Or worse…having to be carried off of the stage in a stretcher.

"What the fuck was that?" Her boss yelled, as soon as she got backstage. "You've got this place a reputation for being having a clean performance. The patrons come to see that reputation and what the fuck do you do? You stumbled on stage, you're eyes are fucking glazed. I expect that from the others but not from you Dixie."

"Jesus Christ." She cursed angrily. "My back's about ready to give out. It was either get buzzed or get carried off the damn stage on a stretcher."

He grabbed her arm and shook her, his face getting up close to her. "You're walking a thin line here, Dixie. You can't just walk in and out just 'cuz you're a croweater. You got SAMCRO in here, but that's as far as your pull goes. You're a girl who takes her clothes off. And you happen to be good at it. So don't screw up. I don't got patience for another drugged out bottom-feeder."

Dixie silently yanked her arm away from him and nodded slowly. She hated the feeling that he pushed on her. He had never been mad at her before, but then again she never drunk on the job like that before. At least not since she had gotten serious about the gig. Dixie pulled on her clothes and started to walk out of her dressing room when she ran into a body with a cut. She looked up and groggily remembered that Tig was in the audience, he had told her that he'd come.

"Oh…hey." She croaked out. Dixie was surprised that her voice was so raw, she hadn't thought she was so emotional.

His blue eyes grazed over her. "What happened to you? You sick or something?"  
>"My back. It's killing me. Borrowed some poison from another girl and fucked up on stage."<p>

"When?" He asked, quirking his brow. "I was in the back but I saw, you did just fine."

"Tell that to my boss." Dixie sighed, running her hand through her hair."Can you get me out of here, Tig?"

"Yea, yea." He slung his arm around her shoulder and escorted her out. The ride home she struggled to stay awake and when he got to her house he threw her over his shoulder's and carried her inside.

"I'm not that wasted." Dixie muttered against his back.

"Yea, well, it's easier to carry you this way." Tig swung her carefully onto her bed and leaned back and looked at her disheveled appearance. He grinned with a gleam in his eye. "Kinda cute all messed up like that."

"Tell that to my back."

He cocked his head and then pulled something out of his pocket. "Take these, no arguments."

Little white pills that were probably going to turn her into a junkie but at that point she was desperate. Dixie reasoned that she was desperate for entirely appropriate reasons, so maybe it didn't count? The moment the pills got inside her system she was out like a light. He crashed beside her that night and to her surprise and pleasure the next day her back was fine, she wasn't a junkie, and Tig was still sleeping next to her. Boss and stupid Cops be damned. She was no one's victim, no one's junkie bottom-feeder. She was closer to being a damn fairy tale princess then being a victim.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Keep with me folks, I'm back! Appreciate any and all feedback!

I don't own any of it, I swear I don't! lol.

Chapter 16

Dixie sat on the couch, beside the piano, in the Clubhouse watching from a distance Happy and Jax playing pool and sipping on a beer. Her back had thankfully worked itself out but she be damned if it happened again. So she started running in the mornings, cut her late nights when she wasn't at work, and modified her arrangement to be more costume-glitzy.

Watching Burlesque really helped. But it didn't solve her problem or her worry. She couldn't kick the idea that she was going to fade away, that her episode was the first of many. Dancing was her only source of income that mattered. Bar tending was great but there wasn't much for that in Charming. She could pick up a couple of more hours but nothing more at the bar. The worry, the worry was what was really getting at her mind. She hated it. Dixie remembered before she came back to Charming, she would just slip away when things got tough or even challenging. But here, she had built herself a life. She didn't want to seem weak in front of people who were so damn strong. The worry had to be put out of her mind, she decided getting up and approaching the two players.

"Need anything?" She asked out of habit.

"Beer."

Beer it was.

Dixie brought it back and tried to wrap herself around Happy like she had done many times before but he for the first time outside of Club business shook her off. Dixie took the hint right away but it shocked her. Dixie hid her surprise and leaned against the wall watching them play absently. Within minutes Tig, Chibs, and Opie came in with various SAMCRO women and a quiet evening of shooting pool and drinking began. Tig wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down onto his lap and there she stayed.

Something scratched at the back of her brain as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She loved being on his lap. Dixie sadly couldn't lie to herself anymore that she had begun to feel way more than just a family-bond with Tig. A summer in Seattle couldn't cure her.

Tig was a rougher than most of the Club guys, he liked it the way he liked it and didn't mince time with bullshit, he never settled with one chick, and he had a special fixation on Latina's and Gemma. There was no room in his personality or heart for a full-time woman and definitely not for a love-sick Crow-eater. The only remedy for Dixie was to drown herself with the other guys but recently it had just been Tig.

Sometimes she would examine everything that she did out of the severe need to make sure that she wasn't turning into a weak, needy woman. Dixie could never be a Sapphire. She'd runaway to Seattle or anywhere else before she let herself go down that bend in the road. But, the way he touched her, the way he sort of…stalked her…just because she was one of his favorites, and the way his blue eyes seemed to twinkle when she looked at him. Those were the reasons why she felt safe with the killer. That was why she couldn't get him out of his head.

As she fought with these thoughts and struggled with the itch her brain that told her something was up Dixie fully realized that she was the only Croweater. Tara, Gemma, and Lyla were the only women there. The Queen, the Queen Regent, and the VP's Old Lady and…what? The Croweater-Next-Door? Dixie forced herself not to laugh at herself. The Croweater-Next-Door was exactly what category she lived in.

The taste of beer mixed with the feeling of awkwardness on her tongue but Dixie masked her uncomfort by rubbing a little extra attention on the pleased Tig. He pursed his lips and kissed at her in the air before grabbing her neck and nipping at it.

"Dixie, baby. Come help me with the dishes?" Gemma asked standing up. Tig nodded and let her off of him. In the kitchen Dixie felt the feeling of being summoned. Something that she hoped wasn't a terrible thing. Gemma eyed her over the dishes until she finally got in her head what she wanted to say. "Baby doll, what's your angle?"

Oh.

That was not a question you wanted to be asked by Gemma. Dixie felt the blood rush from her face, her teeth dug into the inside of her cheek, and she plunged her hands into the soapy, hot water. "I don't know what you're asking, ma'am." Dixie answered honestly.

"Who was the last guy you were with?"

"Tig." She answered promptly.

"And who before that time?"

"Tig." She answered again. But it wasn't a odd question. Technically speaking sometimes she could go from one guy to another in one night. Especially if you counted oral.

Gemma arched her brow and her voice lowered maternally. "Baby, I had respect for you parents. They were real honest folk – stupid drunks – but honest. And I won't lie and say that you haven't proven yourself to be asset to SAMCRO. You're one of the favorites around here because your smart and know your place." Gemma stepped up closer to her and her voice evened out. "Don't fool yourself sweetheart, you've got to noticed what's being going down with Tig. So I'm going to ask you again – what is your angle?"

The hot water scalded at her skin but Dixie didn't pay attention as she struggled to form words to what she had just been discovering herself.

"Gemma…ma'am. I don't have one. At least…I don't think I do." She stuttered to form a complete sentence. "You're right…I know my place so I don't know what to do in this situation. I don't want to lose my place, Gemma. I've built myself a life here and SAMCRO is a huge part of it. And…I've realized that Tig has a special spot for me. And I care…I mean…I think…" She sighed and gazed with meaning at Gemma hoping she'd understand. "I'm not burnt out or a desperate woman. I'm not throwing myself at a man who may not want to have me full-time. Hell, I'm a woman. Maybe next year my clock will start ticking. If that goes down….I'll move on and find something permanent. Until then, I'm just me doing what I've always been doing. I've got no use for being Sapphire."

Gemma was quiet for a long moment and her eyes scoured Dixie's face. After a long several moments her face relaxed and she went back to the dishes. "Good. Keep it that way, baby. Don't get ahead of yourself…but I wouldn't be throwing yourself at the other guys either. The last thing you want or need is to cause pussy-trouble in the Club."

Despite how unbelievably scary Gemma's kitchen interrogation was, Dixie felt relieved that someone else saw it. She would take Gemma's advice to heart. No more wrapping up with the guys unless she was pulled.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thank you kindly for all of the lovely reviews! I really appreciate the feedback, it keeps a writer grounded!

Disclaimer : You know the drill, I own nothing, nada, zilch. I'm just a lowly FanFic with a over-active imagination.

Chapter 17

Dixie focused on not freaking out about her new-found awkward position within the SAMCRO framework. There were something's that you just had to learn to be wise about and this was one of them. There was no SAMCRO story about a sweet-butt getting into a position like hers. Well, not that she knew of. And it wasn't like she could go around asking Old Ladies and Sons. That would be a sure-fire way to ignite drama. Dixie was stuck between a rock and a blue-eyed Tig. There was no way out of it and she didn't want to but she wasn't sure what this meant for her or if Tig realized it at all.

When they were together it was about comfort and family between them. It was comfortable and easy with Tig. He wasn't the kind of guy to get hung up on shit and she wasn't the kind of girl who chained down a man who wasn't hers. He wasn't hers. And Tig did not act like it but it wasn't bad. He didn't throw her around, he didn't put her down, and he treated her with as much respect as you could get from him. Tig grabbed other sweet-butts and she could tell that he was rough on them. One night she found a girl crying outside of his room with her shirt covered in semen. The girl was never seen again and she honestly didn't belong in the Clubhouse. But it grated on Dixie's mind, the knowledge that he was rougher on the other girls than she.

Dixie's usual guys steered clear of her. Chibs was kind as always but turned in affections of favoritism to Maggie (Dixie was relieved and pleased to witness it, Maggie was good for him and he was gentle in comparison to the others to her). The others just merely gave her the acknowledgement of a sweet-butt but never pulled her in for comfort. It left her with quite a bit of time on her hands. Time that Dixie appreciated but didn't exactly want. The limbo she was in was going to drive her mad.

A week went by, then another, and then another, and so on. Each week she found herself more entwined with Tig's life. At least once a week he was at her work, watching her, and it only increased over time. The blue in his eyes would darken and the intensity would storm into her while she danced. But, he didn't say anything and he didn't care that she danced.

He took to sneaking into the back during breaks and making out with her until she had to go back on. It turned into a dance that they did. She'd run off stage and get into costume and he'd slip in and grab her from behind. Tig's hands were always ready for her – ready to touch, to feel, to roam. Sometimes they had time for a quickie but mostly they just made out like a couple of horny teenagers.

"Hey doll." He said one evening after her work. "Watcha doin' Friday?"

"Nothing, got the day off." She replied as she grabbed his spare helmet.

He leaned in and squeezed her hip "How 'bout you come to the Carnival with me and the guys. We gonna go make sure that no tot-banger gets it on again….we'll have time to have some fun."

She smiled, remembering all of the Carnivals from her childhood. It was the best memories of her life in Charming.

"Sure, I'd love too." Dixie pressed a kiss to his ear lobe. "I'm killer at the games."

"Hehe, wanna put some money where your mouth is?" He asked.

"My mouth is here, can't exactly put money…" She nipped at his earlobe. "Here…"

He chuckled and pushed her onto the bike. "Let's get ya home."

Tig drove her home and escorted her inside. Which would be a very gentlemanly thing to do except her pushed her through the door and backed her into her wall with a lusty grin.

Dixie smirked a little and hiked her legs over his waist. He grinned against the skin of her neck and bit down. Hazily Dixie noticed another cut laying on the ground and vaguely wondered who it belonged to. Tig carried them into her room and sprawled her out on her bed with a roaming, hungry eye. She wriggled out of her clothes and drew him down on top of her. Being with him got better each time. Dixie definitely wasn't lacking in that department. He got inside of her quick and made it last until both of them were ready to explode from the building pressure. The tension ricocheted through her and Dixie's entire body spasmed out of control. He gave her a proud, hazed look and rolled off from top of her.

"Baby, you're got some tight pussy." He muttered into her hair.

"That's a fuckin' miracle." She yawned.

"Yea, I'm probably just huge. I'm very well endowed." He smirked.

"I know." Dixie sighed sleepily. "Biggest of 'em all…"

Late Friday afternoon he picked her up at her house. Dixie felt like a little girl again, going to a Carnival on the back of a bike. Her Daddy used to take her on the back of his ride. Tig was a far, far cry from her Daddy and she was even a farther cry than that little girl she used to be but it still made the old nostalgia rise up. Jax and his family, Opie and his kids, and the others were there. It was again, light on the other sweet-butts, but Maggie was wrapped around Happy. She looked so pretty with her long hair waving around his darker, stoic body. Dixie wondered how she looked next to Tig.

The active motion of the Carnival drew her eyes everywhere. Her arm around Tig and his arm fastened securely around her waist, they walked slowly through the carnival. Jax and his boys won their Mama a stuffed bear. Gemma won a shooting game. Before she knew it Tig had her pulled her over to that game.

"So, you as good as you say?" He drawled.

Dixie eyed the game and recalled the many times she had beaten her father at the game. Of course, Daddy had always been stumbling a bit by the time they got there but still…she remembered she did pretty decent.

"I bet I could do pretty good…maybe not as good as a Killah." She replied nuzzling up to his ear.

"Put your money where your mouth is." He grinned waggling his eye brows at her. "Yea, baby!"

"You, Tig, are a big kid." Dixie laughed picking up the toy gun.

She owed him fifty bucks after the game. She could tell he went easy on her and rewarded his restrained by pulling him into the photo booth for some quality time. Their quality time got interrupted by a couple of kids rapping on the sides of the booth.

"Fuckin' kids." He muttered, pulling out of her.

"Don't scare them," She asked smiling quietly at his annoyance. The sun was shining so bright and the air was cool against her skin. The rest of the afternoon was fun and bright. Something that she had sorely missed for a very long time. Parties, betting on fights, dancing, and sex were great ways of fun. But…this was what she needed.

The day settled down with a barbecue at Gemma's big empty ol' house. Dixie found herself helping out in the kitchen with Tara while Gemma was at the store getting more beer. Tara was quiet at first, they both working to put together salads and fruit.

"So, how was your date with Tig?" Tara asked abruptly with a easy conversation in her voice.

"My what?" She asked quickly.

"You're date." Tara clarified; she eyed Dixie and shook her head with a little smirk. "You know…man and woman at Carnival, flirting, getting it on in the photo-booth."

She wasn't sure if Tig meant it as a date, she honestly had no clue what Tig intended but she knew that whatever today was…it was good.

"Well, today was good. I had fun." She replied non-committed and trying to sound casual.

"Dixie, the whole club is talking about it." Tara reasoned quietly, a little mixture of compassion in her eyes. "None of the guys touch you anymore, right? Tig made sure you kept your job, he stays over at your house all the time…"

"…wait…what?" Dixie asked abruptly. She dropped her knife and looked at Tara. "He did what?"

Tara paused for a moment and her eyes widened a bit. "Dixie…you didn't know? You're boss was going to fire you for leaving for the summer. Tig took care of it so you had your job when you came back."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note : Thank you for the reviews, keep up the great feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA. I wish I did. If Sutter is reading this – you're a genius and I bow to your superior creative powers…but feel free to make Dixie come to life!

Chapter 18

Dixie didn't say a word to Tig about what Tara had accidentally told her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about it or if she would. But the more she thought about it the more she kept seeing everything behind her more clearly. God, it was utter insanity for her. Grating on her nerves, wiring her blood, and making her see everything behind and front of her with crystal clear sight. Dixie had left for Seattle because she wanted to ground herself so she wouldn't fly off into some unknown territory where she had no control. Those blue eyes of his had haunted her, gotten into her head, and it almost pushed her off a edge she had no say in.

Something she had heard Tig say to her…that one night when he carried her home from walk. That it was nice to see her messy. Dixie had some serious control issues. It was probably why she liked the life so much. She knew her place, what to do, and the rules were pretty damn clear. Dixie had all the benefits of a wild life but with all the right constraints that she needed. She was a gypsy living an aimless, meaningless life before she came back home and wound up in the beds of SAMCRO. When it got into waters that she wasn't sure how to navigate she had bailed. She had bailed on what could have been something she now really wanted. Tig.

Dixie tightened all her emotions, let no one see the real inner workings of her mind, and in doing so she made it so she didn't even understand what was going on around her.

A couple of nights later as she was walking home from the store she noticed Tig's bike in front of her house. He was leaning up against it casually. How many times had he done this? More than she could count, Dixie realized.

"Hi there." She said kissing his cheek. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

He grabbed her groceries and motioned her inside. "Just checkin' in on ya, doll."

Dixie walked inside the house with him her mouth silent and her mind loud. There was something that she had to do and she was brutally, irrevocably terrified that once she did it she could lose everything. But her mind so loud that Dixie didn't realize she was doing it until the words came out by themselves.

"Tara said you kept my job for me when I was away for the summer."

Tig set down her groceries and nodded. "Yea, I talked to the prick."

Dixie shook her head realizing that she had to dive in or it would never get done. "Well, thank you…but…why the hell did you do that for?" Her voice trailed off on its own as the heaviness settled onto her tongue. "I'm just a sweet-butt."

She cocked her head and tried to mask her fear of the unknown but she knew it was written all over in her eyes. Tig ran his hand through his dark curls and furrowed his brows together. He looked not exactly conflicted but not exactly clear. His eyes turned dark but then in a flash they lightened back up. Dixie couldn't get a good read on him when he was usually so easy for her to figure out.

"I wanted you to come back." Tig replied. "So I took care of it. Had to knock some sense into him after he yelled at you. But, you should have that job as long as you need."

Actions. Actions speak louder than words, Dixie thought. Her heart fluttered and for a brief moment she let herself fall and tumble into the emotions that were boiling underneath her control.

"Tig, I can't…I mean…I need you to tell me what you want from me. Because I…really love what we're doing but I have no idea what it is. And I'm not asking for a label." Dixie forced the words out, trying to communicate. "I just want to know where I stand. None of the guys have touched me in over two months, Gemma's interrogating me about my angles, Tara is acting like…I'm a…" She bit back the word "Old Lady" before it slipped out. "And…I'm just getting…"

He cut her off by smothering her mouth with his. Tig probed his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her lips. The force of it knocked the wind out of her. Hands tangled in her long hair and he groaned against her mouth. "Dixie. I think about your pussy when I'm in other bitches. You've ruined Mexi-chicks for me."

Dixie's eyes opened and she gazed up into his eyes with a glazed, shocked expression. It was unbelievably surreal to her that they were having this conversation and these words were coming out of his mouth. Tig cupped both hands around her face and smoothed back her hair. He studied her face with steely, warm blue eyes.

"So, I like you. I like you a lot. And if we were in High School I'd take ya in the back seat of my convertible, drive down to the Lover's Bend, have sex with ya, then we'd go steady and you'd wear my jacket. But this ain't High School. No way in hell you're wearing my jacket." He grinned at that. "And I don't do steady. I do Old Ladies. I figure we'd just hang out like this and see where it goes. That way…if it doesn't work out then you won't be screwed out of what you were doing in SAMCRO. And if it does..then you'll be my Old Lady and I'll be your Old Man."

He had her number all along.

That was all that Dixie could think of for a very long moment. All the worry and anxiety and the fear that she was going to turn into one of those crazy, emotional women for nothing. Tig had all of it figured out already.

"That sounds…so…fucking perfect." She stuttered out. "Oh thank God, I was worried that you..and me…and…then it would be bad and then I'd have to leave town and I really like Maggie and the chickens."

He chuckled and grinded up against her. "I like Maggie and the chickens too. But I like you more."

Relief flowed through her so hard that she laughed and told him to put that on a Hallmark Card. Later on that night when they were tangled up in the sheets she turned to him and asked. "So what am I? Like your girlfriend or somethin'?"

"Yea. You're my girlfriend." He agreed, rolling his eyes as the words came out.

"Don't worry. I won't spread it around town." She smirked.

The feel of his body next to hers was something that she could easily get addicted to waking up to. The lines of his body were dangerous, the muscles he had in his body had killed, and she couldn't feel safer. That feeling lulled her to sleep while her mind adjusted to finally getting some peace from all the turmoil that had been going through it.

Of course, her 'girlfriend' status didn't change one thing about her life. She was still just a SAMCRO girl and Dixie was just fine with that. Whatever happened with her and Tig could stay between her and Tig. She'd be okay. His careful thought about her predicament made her want him even more and wished desperately that it would all go fine. But it was SAMCRO, women came and went a dime a dozen. It was a harsh realistic view but she had been doing it for over three years. She wanted Tig, she wanted the long haul with him. But she wasn't going to ruin everything that she had built the past three years. If she lived fifty more years and still was just a 'SAMCRO Girl' when she died, then she'd be okay with that. If she wanted something more 'life-affirming' or 'meaningful' she'd go out and get it. SAMCRO was her family, the life that she had chosen, and the life that she loved.

Dixie just really wanted Tig to be the biggest part of the life she had chosen.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Okay, so I'm sort of proud of myself for the previous chapter. Merely because I think I made that gray that they've been living in clearer in a realistic way. As usual…thank for you the reviews and keep them coming!

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own SoA. Never have, never will. Kudos to Sutter!

Chapter 19

"I'm sooo tired." Maggie sighed, flopping down onto her side of the couch. Her long, straw-golden hair splayed out around her and she closed her eyes dramatically. Dixie just looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's what you get for being Happy's favorite…and Chibs." She chuckled at her friend. The strawberry ray of sunshine had become the favorite of two of the club members. She was the definition of free-love and positive vibes so Dixie knew that she really wasn't complaining. Maggie had just missed Dixie since her sex-life had amped up another degree. "You doin' alright with that, doll?"

Maggie nodded her head and yawned. "Just need a good night's sleep. I'm gonna stay home tonight and watch movies, you wanna join me?"

As tempting as it sounded Tig was expecting her at the Clubhouse that night. They were having a fight night and even if he wasn't expecting her…there was no way that Dixie was missing this. "Sorry, fight night." Dixie grinned at her friend and got up tossing her a blanket.

"I was gonna put on Dirty Dancing…?"

"I like men on Harley's baby, not men who dance pretty." Dixie retorted with a smirk.

It had been a month since she had verbally malfunctioned in front of Tig and they had both reached a nice state of clarification about their relationship. Each week she seemed to grow more comfortable with him and she almost felt like she was becoming more…his partner? Was that the right word? No, she decided. Partner met something way more serious. Dixie was just a little more comfortable being a bit more than just a sweet-butt with him. If there was any chance for them to make a long-haul he had to know that she wasn't just cooperative sweet-butt forever. He'd honestly would never ever stay with her if he never saw her want something, never saw her speak up for herself to him, never saw her fight and prove herself. She at this point – could say she was tired when she got off from work or mention if her back hurt before sex. She could share more about herself and demand a little more from him. Not a lot – that would have given them both headaches. But just enough give-and-take that it made them closer.

Not even Maggie knew that they were 'girlfriend-boyfriend'. That phrase actually made Dixie a little nauseous from the cheesiness of the label. They never talked about it after that conversation but they knew it and honestly – it wasn't anyone business what they were doing. When it got serious then they'd let the cat out of the cage.

Dixie pulled on a red tank, her favorite pairs of jeans, and stuffed a roll of cash into her black lucky bra. Fight night was her favorite. Dirty Dancing? Hell no!

The Clubhouse was packed with people just as excited as her. Ready for the blood, ready for the fight. The energy pulled through her and she grinned with giddy excitement.

"Hey baby doll." Gemma nodded to her. She shook her head when she saw Dixie's expression. "Tig's over there…you know you look a little psycho right? All that thirst for blood."

"It's fight night, ma'am." She grinned at the other woman. "My favorite night."

Gemma waved her away dismissively with a smirk. "Go…!"

She crawled onto a chair beside Tig and watched as he gave one of the prospects a hard time. He grinned at her, his blue eyes twinkling, as he harassed the scrawny kid. Dixie leaned up against the chair and smiled at him with a wink.

"I'm gonna go in, next round." Tig said in her ear, a hour later. "Wanna put money on me?"

"Who you going against?" She asked, raising her brow. "I gotta know my odds."

"Happy."

Tig against Happy was always an interesting combo. Dixie would usually bet on Happy, he was so focused. But, it was different now. Tig needed her support, even if it was just between the two of them.

"I guess…fifty on you." She reasoned kissing his earlobe.

"Wise choice, doll." He replied as he groped her ass.

She slid off the bleacher with him and helped wrap his hands and prep him. Tig and Happy yelled at each other from opposite ends of the cage with taunts.

"Kill 'im." She said to Tig with a grin. "Make him bleed."

"I can do that." He nodded with gleaming eyes. "HEAR THAT…I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BLEED FUCKER!"  
>And that he did. Her voice went raw, her throat almost cracked, as she and others wailed vocally at the opponents. It was the roughest, bloodiest, and longest fight of the night. Both of them animally focused on each other, both stricken with predatory hunger for blood, and neither willing to give in. By the end Jax had them broken up for the sake of their hands and brotherly bond. Blood gushed from their faces, their teeth bared at each other as they hugged it out.<p>

Dixie looked around for Tara but couldn't see her. He was definitely going to need stitches and that wasn't her area of expertise. She grabbed a towel from the side and greeted the very wired Tig on the sidelines. He practically strangled her as he hugged her with one arm. Dixie pressed her lips against his bloodied cheek.

"You did good." She cooed, her face lit up from the energy. "Let's get you cleaned up, killah."

He snickered and let her take him inside the Clubhouse where a drunk Chibs was playing patch up. She hung around him, wiping the blood off of his face, and rubbing her hands on his shoulders. Happy was on the other seat getting his face stitched up. He looked at them and shook his head at the damage on Tig's face with a twisted little grin. Dixie struggled not to smile back and succeeded but barely.

"Did some damage to each other." Chibs roared cheerfully. "Bloody good mess!"

They all chuckled good naturedly as Chibs stumbled around but fixed them with a steady hand.

"Where's your friend?" Happy asked after his face was done. He looked hungry, but an entirely different hungry.

Dixie wanted to pause for a moment but didn't. "She's at home. She was feeling a little tired."

Dixie watched Chibs and Happy take it in. If she reasoned it out she knew that Chibs wasn't going to get into pussy drama over favorites. The long, deep love he had for his mysterious Fiona kept him from that. Her only worry was that Happy was going to lose interest in Maggie. When you were a favorite you got yourself looked after a little better. Dixie couldn't think of anyone more deserving of this perk than the very sweet, and susceptible Maggie. Happy was the kind of guy who could easily, without sweat or deep emotional investment, give her that silent protection. Her worries never amounted for anything because when she went home the next morning she found his ride, his cut, and his blood around her house. Dirty Dancing was still paused on the screen.

As soon as he was done getting patched up Tig had her over his shoulder, her ass in the air, and was hauling them to the back room.

"Not in my room!" Chibs yelled out, his room was the closest to beginning of the hallway.

He tossed her onto a bed and was on top of her, whispering things into her ear.

"Big bad killah." She murmured against the skin of his neck. "Big, strong…mmm…."

Her own words made her insanely turned on as she thought of the crazy inside of him, his brutal strength, and his ability to make the strongest of men bleed. Dixie rolled on top of him and stripped down quickly. They went longer, harder, and a bit more brutally than they had before. The two of them found a twin-soul in each other. A twin-soul that loved the blood of fights, admired the strong dominating over the strong, and found fun in the violence.

He bit at her neck, she scraped against his cuts, and they didn't care.

The next morning she redressed his cuts carefully, trying to undo some of the damage she had done, but he didn't seem to care. Tig's face was relaxed as she straddled him and re-did his bandages. Dixie felt relaxed too.

Fight night was definitely her favorite night.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming.

So what do you think of a story focusing on Maggie? I'm finding her character more fascinating and I think it'd be fun to explore her point of view. She, to me, is a very doe-eyed biker-chick ray of sunshine. Any interest or opinions on this? I see her eventually being paired up with Happy, just because those two are so opposite so I see him really attracted to her view of life.

Disclaimer : I own nothing SoA related, I am but a pauper.

Chapter 20

Dixie lay sprawled out on the back porch of her house and watched as Maggie chased the chickens back into their cage. Something had gotten under the fence the previous night while Dixie was at Fight Night and Maggie was having her….'Movie Night' and had the gate open. Thankfully, the chickens had squawked enough that Maggie had been able to get up and scare the whatever critter away.

"What do you think it was?" She called out.

"Probably a raccoon." Maggie called back, finagling Dottie into the cage and closing it. "All done!"

"We should get someone to look at that fence." Dixie said lazily, not really wanting to deal with it. Her body was still humming from the fun that she had had the night before. From the looks of it Maggie had some fun the night before too. Bite marks were littered on both of their necks.

The phone rang and Maggie ran to get it. A few seconds later she was the porch door and handing the phone to Dixie. Dixie took it and closed her eyes for a few seconds, savoring what ever peace that she had before she answered it.

She was right to do so.

"I need ya to fill in for Sue Anne." Her Boss stated hastily. "She's OD'd and we got a special private party tonight. Some rich prick's bachelor party."

"Alright, alright." She agreed not wanting to piss him off by saying she wasn't feeling up to it. "What's the theme?"

"Nurse..the bride's a nurse."

Dixie got to work early hoping that she could go on stage early and finish the night even earlier than she normally would've. Her hope was that the party was drunk off their asses and wouldn't even notice that she was there.

When it came to stripping Dixie was used to seeing familiar faces in the audience. She was used to seeing her High School Science Teacher in the audience to her next door neighbor's kid. It didn't bother her because she didn't let it. But when she walked onto the stage and recognized the party's groom she got a terrible, sick knot in her stomach. It was a kid from High School…he was a big deal in Charming. His Uncle was the former Mayor Hale, his other Uncle was a dead cop, and he was loaded with big bucks. Josh..that was his name. She couldn't remember his name very clearly but she remembered his reputation in High School.

There was a shy, awkwardly sweet girl who had been in her class. One week she never showed up for school and that was the last anyone saw of her. Then terrible, sick rumours started going on involving Josh and the girl. They said that he had raped her at a party and she hadn't told anyone until her parents found out she was pregnant. There was no proof and the girl's family left town shortly after. But the rumors had been backed up with a knowledge among the girls in the school that you did _not_ let yourself be alone with a drunk Josh. Parties at his house had been great but the smart girls never let themselves get too drunk, or high, or let him give them a drink.

"Whyyy Dixxxiieeeee!" He slurred, waving his drink around at the stage. "That's myyy old deskmatteeeee Dixieee!"

Dixie's eyes averted to the exits and to the booth where her Boss was supposed to be running the music. Dixie didn't see him. Keeping her face still and her body in time with the music she refused to acknowledge Josh's recognition of her.

She treated them like any other private party. Dixie swung herself around the stage but when it came to go into the crowd and to sidle up to the guests she stalled. During a private party there was the usual stage dance but then the dancer would go out into the group and give them lap dances, go a little one-on-one with the groom for extra tips. Dixie's gut told her that she didn't want to do it until her boss was back in the room.

Where was he anyway?

After a while Dixie realized that the music she had been dancing to was playing on a loop. She had been dancing to the same five beats over and over again for twenty minutes. Dixie realized that they were getting anxious. Dixie didn't want to piss her boss off for not doing her job and she certainly didn't want the party to the grand idea to come to her on the stage instead of waiting.

With a careful eye on the door she made her way down the stage to the cat-calling guests. Josh was slouched in his 'throne of honor'. His dark eyes were trained on her every move with a gleam that through the dimness of the room seemed manic and uncontrolled. A shiver ran up her spine and Dixie closed her eyes as she neared him.

Out of instinct she did the same routine that she always did. With the same sexy-voice she always used. Everything was the same except her boss wasn't in the room and this was Josh Hale. He might share the same name as a cop and a mayor but he wasn't someone she wanted to be around.

Like it was slow motion Dixie saw it happen as it was happening but she couldn't do anything about it. Before she could react Josh had pulled her on his lap and was groping her curves. Dixie played along for a moment, trying to play cool.

"Now, now." She cooed at him. "You have to let Nurse Dixie do her work so you can feel all better!"

"You'llll make us feel betterrrr." He slurred with a disgusting slimy smile.

Josh's hair was slicked back and spiked with perfection that reeked of sleaze. His breath was full of alcohol and his eyes red-rimmed with recreational his buddies had supplied for the night. A quick sweep of her eyes revealed that his buddies weren't going to be a help. They were struggling to stay awake or watching with horny interest. Josh's hands gripped her waist and he kept her clamped to his lap. Dixie struggled to get off his lap so she could return to the stage but he wouldn't let her.

His hands ran down her front and squeezed her breasts harshly.

"Nice feeeel."

Dixie used his distraction to yank herself off of his lap. The force of her movement hurtled her into the air and she sprawled onto the floor with a small tumble. Her wrist slammed into the ground, trapped between her body and the floor, and a shooting pain rapped deeply into her hand.

The rest happened in a very nightmarish haze. Josh pinned her down while his friends just sat there and watched laughing. They were so drunk that they couldn't get off of their chairs. The more she struggled the more he liked it. Josh ripped her nurse's costume apart and licked her chest with a loud slurp.

Dixie had been in bad situations before. But, she had always been smarter than this. She had always been smarter and safer than to work a private party with no one around to back her up. Nothing, not even shoot outs, could have prepared her for this. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to force her but never…

Never so violently. Never with so much pleasure.

All she could remember after that was that he hadn't raped her…technically. He acted like it was a love session, a consensual public love session, and was trying to get her wet. But her walls were desert dry and her body was iron-tight still. It hurt so much when he tried to get himself inside that she instinctively revolted against him. Somehow…Dixie wasn't sure how…but she managed to dig her fingernails into his eye socket.

That was her out. Josh reeled back holding his eye ball. She ran as hard as she could. Dixie didn't look for her boss. Her mind didn't care about anything but getting far away from that room. Her lip was busted, her wrist hurt, her entire body felt numb. But the feeling that there was mud…dirty…disgusting mud all over her skin surrounded her.

Dixie didn't realize that she was crying until she was in her caddy driving half way down the road. Tears tracked down her face while she scrambled to get herself together. What should she do?

Her mind ran to a million different places but she kept going back to Tig.

But then the feeling that she was muddy, the thick numbness, overwhelmed her and instead she drove herself to the hospital. When she stumbled in the ER the nurses stared at her, gaped mouth and wide eyed for a long moment. Her strippers outfit was ripped down the middle, she knew she had no underwear on. She was half naked and bleeding in the ER.

Dixie still had those damn stripper heels on.

The nurse checked her in, got her a gown, and put her in a private closed off bed. The doctor came in and talked to her quietly about what happened and was there anyone she could call?

Dixie wasn't sure. She just wasn't sure what was going on but she knew what she should do. It was like her brain went into auto drive. They brought her a phone and she immediately dialed Maggie. But Maggie didn't answer.

Her brain stopped working for a moment.

Who could she call?

Hesitantly she dialed Tig's number. Dixie didn't want him to see her like this. Half of her wanted him there with her but half of her wanted to hide away forever from him.

He didn't answer either.

When she looked at the clock she realized it was four a.m.

"I…I don't have anyone else to call." She stuttered out to the kind-face nurse.

The woman looked at her for a moment and then stepped forward and spoke softly. "Sweetheart, if you need help and you're afraid to ask for it all you have to do is squeeze my hand. I..I've seen you around town and I don't want you think that this hospital isn't a safe place for you. My son works with the Sherriff, I can call him up right now and we can get you all settled."

"No..it…I was working a bachelor party for…" Dixie bit back the name. "And…he-they got rough. I stopped them before it happened. I don't want to report it. I just want to get looked at and go home."

The nurse nodded her head sadly. "Alrightie dear. But, you won't be released unless you have a ride. Do you want me to get you a number for a cab?"

Dixie looked at her purse, the contents had been dumped out in her dressing room when she had gotten her keys, and saw no money in it.

"I left my money in my dressing room."

"Is there anyone I can call? A friend, a family member?"

"Dr…" Dixie wasn't sure if she could, or if she should but Maggie wasn't answering and Tig wasn't answering and she felt safe that Tara could help her. "Dr. Tara Teller."

The nurse nodded briskly.

"Tell her, tell I didn't have anyone else to call." Dixie asked as she left.

"Of course dear."

Dixie wasn't sure if she should have done that. But the numbness was sinking inside of her and she knew that it was only the beginning of exams and questions for her. Dixie squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that it would all be over soon.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I'm glad for the great feedback. Dear, sweet, heebie jeebies! This was a hard chapter to knock out. I had it written but then I had to re-do it to keep the characters firmly grounded in the realistic approach I've tried to keep in Dixie's Story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing SoA related.

Chapter 21

Even though it was four a.m. Tara came to the hospital and straight to Dixie's bed. When their eyes met Dixie's worries that she shouldn't have called were relieved. Tara's eyes were filled with compassion and when she looked at her Tara wasn't looking at a sweet-butt. She was looking at Dixie. Dixie the girl who had grown up in Charming. She immediately asked what happened and Dixie answered honestly knowing that despite the situation that she couldn't keep anything from Jax Teller's Old Lady. Especially after calling her at 4 a.m. But, she didn't tell her Josh's name.

Heaviness sank into Dixie's chest and her eyelids drooped as she spoke.

"That's the adrenaline going down." Tara explained. She took Dixie's hand and squeezed it. "You'll feel fatigued for the next day to week."

Dixie nodded and let Tara make the decisions for her. Her mind was numb, her lips felt frozen, and all she just wanted to do was to close her eyes and make it go away. Tara took special time to explain to her the damage done to her body. Bruises, a sprained wrist, a cut on her lip, and slight vaginal tearing. She knew that Tara pulled a string with a woman because she saw her talking to a red-headed business-looking woman. They both kept looking at her and the next thing she knew they were taking her to a room.

"We can keep you here for today so you can rest." Tara explained, her eyes filled with resignation and compassion. "Dixie, I respect your decision but Tig is going to want to know. I know you two have this…thing going on that you want to keep private and we've all stayed out of it. But, it's hard to keep this to yourself when you're with somebody. And you can't keep this to yourself. You have to tell people. I can talk to Jax. The Club can handle it so the bastard never-"

"It was Joshua Hale." Dixie said.

Tara's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head. "He's getting married to a nurse here in the hospital…" She thought out loud.

"I don't want anyone to know. I need my job, I can't bail out on it again." Dixie explained. "If the Club makes trouble then I might lose my job."

Dixie really wasn't sure if that was entirely true but her mind was screaming at her to keep it quiet. To cover it up. She thought that Tara understood because she left without asking Dixie anymore questions.

Sleep found Dixie and she curled up in a huddle, cradling her damaged wrist to her chest, and cried herself to sleep. Dixie hated tears, she hated messy emotional sobs, but it was biting at her trying to get out. It did not take long for the heavy tears to pull her to sleep. When she woke a few hours later at noon-time she was met with the sight of Gemma sitting next to her bed knitting.

Tara had called Gemma.

In hindsight that made perfect sense. A few years ago Gemma had been hurt even worse than Dixie had been by enemies of the Club. But, Dixie was disappointed that Tara had reached out when she asked her not to.

"Hey there," Gemma said with a maternal, sad look on her face. "How you doing, baby doll?"

"I feel like crap." Dixie croaked. Her voice felt vulnerable and her face flushed.

"You'll be alright, baby. You need anything?" Gemma asked.

"Water?"

Gemma called for a nurse who brought her water and helped her sit up to drink it. Both her and Tara were going beyond out of their way for her and Dixie felt grateful. But in the back of her head she wondered why they were doing it? Gemma's face was not harsh or calculating. She wasn't here to see what Dixie's agenda was or examine to see if Dixie was going to go off the deep end and cause trouble for the Club. It took Dixie a moment to understand that Gemma and Tara were just here to help her because the simple fact was that Dixie had been almost raped. That was why they were helping her.

Dixie was completely correct in her understanding but she was wrong to think that Gemma was going to keep this to herself.

"I called your friend Maggie." Gemma informed her after she drank some water and felt better. "And I left message at the clubhouse for Tig. Tara's telling Jax right now."

Dixie shook her head horrified, her chest felt like it was cracking open for everyone to see. If she looked down she would have been surprised not to see heart, lung, and bone exposed.

Gemma sat next to her and looked at her with determined eyes. "You want those bastards to to steal your future from you? All that hard work you've put into building your life?" Her eyes became fiercer and she leaned in closer to Dixie, her eyes meeting Dixie's straight on. "Tig's gotta know he has a right to protect you. You keep this to yourself you'll _lose_ that hold you got on a future with him. The bastards that did this to you think you're nothing but a whore. You gotta prove them wrong baby. You gotta do what you have to make them pay for what they did to you." Gemma looked at her with determined, pointed eyes. "Do you understand what I'm sayin', Dixie?"

Dixie nodded slowly. Anger started to kindle within her and the numbness slowly became eaten away by it. Anger was what she needed and Gemma was right. Dixie had built a life, she had protected her reputation within SAMCRO, she was close to something with Tig, and she wasn't going to let fucking Joshua Hale screw it up.

"Yes, ma'am." She conceded to the older woman. But despite her anger and despite her resolve to fight for –as Gemma put it – 'her future' she wasn't sure how this would play out. "How…how this going to play out?"

Gemma looked thoughtful for a moment and then she leaned back and nodded at Dixie. "Hale is a poisonous name to the Club. Not sure how it'll play out. But, baby, _shit always works out in the end._"

Dixie was quiet for a few minutes but when Gemma moved to leave the room she stopped her. "Thank you," She said with sincerity. Their eyes met and Gemma shook her head with understanding.

"Anytime, sweetheart." Gemma slung her bag over her arm and looked at the clock. "I'll see to it that –"

Before she could finish the conversation Tig walked into the room with a nurse trailing behind him telling him to stay out. His eyes were wide and he scanned them across her body. Gemma quickly left, squeezing him on the shoulder before she did.

"Aww, baby." He moaned, shaking his head and looking at her. "Damnitt, babe…I'm so sorry."

Dixie was quiet for a moment as her head raged against her heart. Her mind screamed at her to run and hide from him but all she really wanted was for him to be there with her. She forced herself to cling onto the anger that had pushed the numbness away and focused on doing exactly what she had just resolved to do. Not let them steal her future.

She held out her hand for him and sat up. He cautiously came over, as if approaching a wounded animal, and sat on the side of the bed. Tig's eyes winced as he took in the cut on her face and the bruises on her battered arm.

"Did Tara explain what happened?" She asked quietly.

"Not yet. Jax just said that you had been almost raped."

She realized that Tara had tried to respect her privacy but letting her be the one to tell Tig. Slowly she explained what happened the night before. Tig asked questions while she explained and when she finished he looked irate.

"So you're dickhead boss took…what a permanent leak? While you were stuck in there with perv of the year?" He demanded.

"The music was on a loop. I think…I don't know but he wasn't in there. He didn't hear me when I called for help either." Dixie explained.

He sat back down next to her and carefully examined her face with his hands. Tig's blue eyes had looked horrified when he came in and now they just peered at her with anger and sadness.

"All them fuckers are gonna pay. I'm gonna take care of this." He determined, his voice gritted with passion.

Dixie looked up at him and remembered what Gemma had advised her on. Tig needed to know she would let him protect her. So instead of asking him to stay with her or give into the irrational terror that was trying to take her under into the numbness Dixie kissed him softly and let him leave to do his business.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Thank you for the continued reviews and constructive feedback! I try to remember to reply thank you notes to each review but I get distracted with the whole college/obsessive fan-fic-writing thing, so thank you to anyone I haven't personally thanked yet!

I'm super excited for the next Dixie Story! There's already been foreshadowing to the biggest challenge she'll be facing. When I start the sequel I'll have a better chance to look at where Happy/Maggie is and what their story is and how it plays out within my already structured SAMCRO world.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nada, zilch.

Chapter 22

Each night for days after the attack Dixie laid in her bed. She closed her eyes, and she made herself forget about what happened. It became easier and easier to do after a while. The anger that she grasped so tight to slowly ebbed away and the numbness that Dixie had felt and had been afraid of disappeared.

She had been picked up at the hospital by a somber, worried Maggie. Maggie stayed home with her, waiting on her and making her feel like a fragile porcelain doll until Dixie couldn't take it anymore. She politely insisted that Maggie go to the Clubhouse and find a bed to warm so she could have some time to…'process'. Maggie had stumbled over herself to do just that.

Dixie didn't even call work she just couldn't make herself do it. She just huddled up on her couch, sipping tea, and watching trashy TV for a couple of weeks after the attack. It's not like she could dance with her wrist.

Tig came over to her house a day after he had seen her at the hospital. It was late and he woke her up by laying next to her in bed. The smell of booze and smoke wafted even stronger from him and when Dixie leaned into kiss him she tasted the bitter, metallic taste of dried blood on his lips.

"Rough night?" Dixie asked quietly. He leaned back onto the board and nodded.

"Had a conversation with your, boss." Tig shared. The dark room played shadows against their bodies and she listened closely. "The way the Club figured it wasn't just about you. SAMCRO girls work at that joint. If you get smacked down by one of the patrons, who to say another girl ain't gonna get the same treatment? So the Club took a vote – you know how we love our pussy. We persuaded your boss to give SAMCRO full ownership of his jerk-off bar."

"SAMCRO owns The Lucky Gal?" Dixie's breath caught in her throat. She smiled in the dark with relief as she realized that she wouldn't have to deal with her boss's anger.

"Yup. Bobby's gonna oversee the books." Tig drawled shaking his head.

She hesitated to ask and wasn't sure if she should press the matter. But within the safety of her room with the dark covering them Dixie asked him about Josh.

"That's gonna get taken care of." He murmured, almost to himself.

Dixie buried her face into his side and went back to sleep.

True to what he said she learned from the other girls that the Lucky Gal was taken over by SAMCRO. Some of the girls who weren't keen on having SAMCRO looking over their shoulders left but most of them stayed. At least, that was what she heard.

Dixie wasn't sure what she was going to do now. She knew that she had to go back to work but when she thought about it her chest tightened. What if she choked? Dixie could list a thousand and one logical reasons why she'd be fine, why it was different now, and why she needed to 'get back on the horse'. But, she had seen trauma bite the ass off of the strongest of people. What if she was one of those people?

Tig stayed with her most nights but that wasn't very unusual as of late. He said he liked her place better than his. She wasn't even sure he even had a place. Tig was always at the clubhouse or at her place or somewhere with the Club. All of the years she had been around SAMCRO she had never once heard him talk of his house, apartment, or whatever he had out there.

When her wrist mended enough so that she could drive without being a complete hazard to the town she drove out to the Clubhouse for an evening. It was a simple Tuesday night and it was pretty bare. When she walked in she saw Maggie curled up around Chibs who was yelling at the new Prospect to clean up a mess in the bathroom. Maggie waved at her cheerfully and Chibs lifted his beer to her.

It felt good to be back in the walls of the Clubhouse.

Dixie went into the kitchen and got herself a beer and noticed that the coffee pot was completely disgusting. She sighed and shook her head. Dixie was busy cleaning the kitchen utensil when she heard Tig's cackle from the bar. Dixie poked her head out and saw him messing around with Happy.

Happy saw her and nodded in her direction to Tig. Tig turned and got up when he saw her.

"Hey there." She greeted,

"Should ya be getting your wrist thing wet?" He asked looking at her soapy hands.

"Eh, I'll survive." She shrugged looking at her soapy hands as the suds slipped over her cast. "Do you want something?"

"Naw, we got the Prospect serving up." Tig replied running his eyes over her body. A lusty grin lined his features and he leaned back. "You look hot."

Dixie looked down and realize that she had gotten her chest completely wet with soap and water. Anyone could see straight through her top. She blew suds from her hand in his direction and went back into the kitchen with a laugh.

Maggie came and found her a few minutes later.

"Pretty soon you'll be having us lowly sweet-butts do the work for you," She smiled at Dixie.

Dixie shook her head and looked down at her hands not knowing what to say to that. "I wouldn't say that."

"You're practically his Old Lady." Maggie whispered.

Dixie shook her head again. "We aren't like that…not yet. We're just..you know."

"Yea…we all know." Maggie sighed. She jumped up off the counter and pecked Dixie on the cheek. "It's in the stars, I read your horoscope."

With that she slid out of the kitchen and back to the men leaving Dixie smiling at her comment. Maggie had something fierce of a faith. It was in the stars or it was destiny or it was kharma with Maggie. Dixie wasn't sure what she believed in she just knew that whoever or whatever wasn't very interested in her. So she wasn't interested in them.

Dixie spent the night sitting on Tig's lap as he played poker and grabbing beers and snacks with Maggie and the other girls. It was quiet, the sound of rock 'n roll echoed in the background, and Dixie felt the trauma and the bad memories of her attack melt away into the night.

That night she took Tig to bed for the first time since the attack. He was unusually kind in his advances towards her. Instead of slamming and taking without hesitation he moved with consideration of her still-bruised body. But, he was still Tig and his touch wasn't gentle. When she closed her eyes she saw the two of them– not the trauma – and Dixie felt relief roll down her body as she threw herself into the act.

Before they fell asleep Dixie realized that she had won. She hadn't lost what they had tried to steal and with that victorious, impromptu thought she fell asleep curled up around Tig's sleeping body without anymore fear.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Again, thank you for the continued support and reviews! I love getting into Dixie's life and I'm glad I've had such a wonderful response.

Okay. I'm exhausted, midterms are kicking my butt. So this chapter is admittedly short! On the bright side…I think I might have a vision for a trilogy sort of thing for Dixie.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything! Lol.

Chapter 23

Dixie watched as Tig fiddled around with his Harley in the garage of Teller-Morrow. She was kicked back on a work bench, her shades on, and her feet bare. The afternoon was quiet and she was using her last remaining day before she went back to work for the very important task of 'just chillin'. Dixie admired Tig from her perch and sighed happily.

"Throw me that wrench, eh…that one …no…yea – that one." He ordered every once in a while his work.

Bobby came through and Tig yelled at him for knocking over his beer. Dixie got up and was going to get him a new one when Bobby stopped her.

"Hey, doll – you gonna come on stage tomorrow or Friday?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." She replied.

Bobby cast a look at Tig who was slightly observing from his spot under his bike.

"Well, alright then."Bobby said, as he walked away he shook his head and chuckled under his breath something that Dixie didn't hear.

"You want a new beer, baby?" She asked picking up the fallen, spilt bottle.

"Sure, doll."

Dixie brought it to him and perched back up on the work bench.

"How you feelin' about getting up on stage?" Tig asked, his voice muffled but clear. Dixie was surprised and looked around to see if anyone could hear her answer. No one was in hearing distance.

"I'm good with it." She replied truthfully. "I'll be honest, I'm glad the Club's got the Lucky Gal now. Not sure if I'd feel the same way if I had to go back to the way it was."

"Good, good." Tig commented, he sat up and put his tools on the bench. "So you're alright? Not gonna flip out or nuthin', right?"

"You'd probably get a hard-on if I did." Dixie retorted with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and gave her a grin.

"Yea, probably would. But, hey…" He let the grin slip and he looked at her seriously. "I can get Bobby to push you back a week or somethin'. Plenty of pussy out there to work the stage."

He was being kind and Dixie felt honored that he'd give up the chance to see her take her clothes off on a pole if she needed an extra week. But she didn't. This was what she did for a living and Dixie needed to start doing it again.

Dixie went over to him and kissed him. "You know, you're kind of sweet when you want to be."

"I try, doll." He drawled back squeezing her hips. He smacked her ass and grinned at her.

Before she could try to draw him away from his work into the back of the Clubhouse one of the guys whistled from a few feet away. "YO, TIG. CHURCH."

She stepped back and gave him a smile.

"Alrightie then." Tig smacked her ass again and walked to the Clubhouse.

Something was going down but Dixie had no idea how bad it was or if it merited her worry at all. Instead of hanging out at the Clubhouse she was banished with the rest of the girls by word-of-mouth through Gemma and the Prospects.

Instead of hiding out at home Dixie pulled on her comfiest pair of jeans, her favorite sweatshirt, and went out to the movies. It was the first time she had actually gone in a very long time. She ate popcorn, drank too much pop, and snuck into two other showings before the movie theater closed. When she was younger she and her friends would sneak into the theaters and 'show hop' going from one movie to another until they caught or the theater closed.

The next evening Dixie drove herself over to the Lucky Gal and anxiously prepped in her dressing room. The sounds of the other girls chatting and laughing muffled through the door while she rubbed her lavender lotion on her hands repetitively. A rap on her door told her that she was up.

On the stage she danced, she shimmied, she did the predatory crawl. Dixie was surrounded by the beat of the music and she approached the richer-looking patrons and had the usual bills slipped to her. Dixie twirled around and went back up to the pole and swung around the way she was best at. It was all very normal to her.

No sudden flashbacks of terror.

With relief, as the set ended, she slipped off stage and back into her dressing room. A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"It's open." She replied closing her robe. Bobby came in. The Club had placed him in charge of the Lucky Gal to get it in order. He had his reading glasses on and was holding a napkin in his hands that had stuff scribbled on it.

"Chibs and Juice made this…this list." He shook the napkin out and showed it to her. "Of ideas for the Club…theme nights. I was hoping to get a professional opinion. I'm pretty sure their dicks and vodka were doing most of the heavy thinking."

She wanted to say "Really?" in surprise but bit back the impulse quickly. Dixie gave him her opinion and told him that it'd work if they paid attention to what crowd came in on what nights. Sunday nights were the 'bowling leagues and bible studies' family men. They would make more money if they themed it naughty school girl. The younger crowd came in on Saturday nights and liked flashy, kinky stuff.

"Got any preference?" Bobby asked getting out his pen and scribbling on the napkin.

"Well…personally I've always wanted to crack a whip on the stage." She grinned.

He shook his head. "Yea…your definitely Tig's sweetbutt."

The evening was slow but she got through with no trauma. It was a small victory in light of the greater picture but it made Dixie happy. The Club taking over the Lucky Gal made it seemed just a little bit more comfortable for Dixie. She could look forward to work now.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Hello, thank you for the reviews! I'm loving the support and I'm wrapping up this part of her story in the next couple of chapters. This chapter isn't as fleshed out as I wanted but I'm still tired and need sleep! Keep up the great reviews and support!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…!

Summer was fast approaching with all that came with it. Fresh new girls wandered through the halls of the Clubhouse. Visiting Nomads came through and crashed in the dorms. There was also an underlying heat keeping tension in the air around the Club. She wasn't sure what it was about and knew better than to ask. But, Dixie realized that she was starting to worry more. She had to fight the urge to ask Tig questions. Questions were bad. She had to bite her tongue and keep her head on straight.

Gemma kept Dixie busy with calls for groceries and cleaning. Between that, Tig, and dancing Dixie didn't have much time to think on anything else. When Tig came over to her place or when they ended up in bed together he was so full of tension that she had to dig her nails into his skin to get his muscle to relax. Her favorite blue eyes became a little more wary, and a bit more sleepless as days went on.

The girls were always the first one to figure out something was off with the Club. It was apparent with how they asked for things, what they were like in bed, and how they looked at you. Dixie couldn't shake the feeling. But, she couldn't do anything more than be as good as she could to Tig, be there for whatever Gemma and Tara needed, and take care of the guys.

She never found out what happened but a couple of weeks later there was a confrontation and then the tension eased. Juice and Happy had wounds but they weren't serious enough to cause drama. The tension released with a snap and the Club threw a series of parties. The boys carried more cash and the fight nights rolled around more often.

It was a particular fight night, one Friday night, when she was feeling a little run down that she found herself in a awkward position. There were visiting Sons from the Tacoma Charter and they were partying it up with their brothers. The alcohol rolled out and kept rolling into their systems as the fights got brawlier, bloodier, and more bare-knuckled.

Dixie pooled all of her instincts and won herself a week-off of work.

One of the Tacoma guys had been eyeing her all night. He was a thick-skinned man with friendly enough eyes. When Dixie got looks like that before she would take that as her cue to go over to him and wrap herself around him until further notice. But, instead she stayed on her seat on the bleachers.

The feeling of his eyes made her seek out Tig. He was in the corner talking with some of the other Tacoma boys and from the looks of it she knew that she shouldn't disturb. So she stayed on the bleachers watching a Prospect and a burly Hangaround box each other down.

"Hey there, darlin'." A strange voice said behind her. Dixie turned to see the Tacoma guy with friendly eyes right behind her. Automatically she turned to see where Tig was, her heart pounded just a little with confliction on not knowing what she should do, and she greeted the Tacoma guy back with a friendly hello.

"Can I get you…a beer?" She stalled, hoping he wouldn't try to pull her on his lap or do anything that would make her have to refuse him. The last thing she wanted was to outright refuse a Son from another charter on the basis of a sort-of understanding that SAMCRO had regarding her. Dixie wasn't even sure that SAMCRO even knew what it was about, they just respected it.

Unfortunately Tacoma didn't get the message.

"You someone's Old Lady?" He leaned with a flirty smile.

"Uh." She sounded her voice freezing in her throat.

"Hey brother, I got ya right here." Bobby interrupted coming over with two curvy blondes on each side of him. "How about you take both? She's Tig's sweet-butt."

"Alright, alright." Tacoma winked at her and hopped off the bleachers to wrap himself up in the two blondes. "Thank you, my brother."  
>Relief soaked into Dixie's tight-feeling lungs and she breathed out slowly and discreetly. Bobby patted her on the shoulder and told her to go find Tig. Which she did.<p>

Since the almost-rape it was like they had stood-still. Slowly inching towards each other but each refusing to talk about it. They weren't ones for labels, they weren't ones for romantic poetic words, and they certainly weren't the date-get-married-2.5-kids type. As much as she admired Tara she couldn't imagine her and Tig achieving that level of domestic bliss. What they could…what they would have….would be different. It'd be Dixie and Tig.

But the fact remained that she wasn't acknowledged as anything but a sweet-butt. It was something that she was not ashamed of but it was something that was holding them back. She wanted to have claim on him, not cautiously hope that he respected her feelings all the time. Dixie wanted to have his name hang around her name when the Club talked. She wanted to be known as _his_ and no one else's'.

She wanted to demand it but she didn't have a clue where his head at. With him, he was so readable and yet so distant. She had no idea where his head at. All she knew was that he was solid, he was strong, he was loyal, and he was…for now…all hers. Feeling discouraged, Dixie did go and find him like Bobby said. But she kissed him good night and headed home instead.

The next morning Tara called bright and early.

"You remember that run you went with us last year? You helped with the kids?" Tara asked.

"Yea, sure I do."

"Last night some of the guys decided they wanted to do a Tacoma-Charming run to a rally. Some of the other Charters are coming in too. I was hoping you'd come too and help with the kids. I was thinking maybe you could invite one of your friends – like that blonde…Maggie – to give you a hand."

"Sure…when are we leaving? Dixie asked, she envisioned herself chasing the boys around again and Maggie trying to appease whatever poor boy Opie wanted to kill for talking to Ellie.

"Next Friday." Tara replied.

It was going to all day run and by the time they would get to the camp she knew that she'd be bone tired. But, she was grateful that Tara invited Maggie by extension. Maggie would be a great help, and this time she would be sleeping in Tig's tent.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Thank you again for the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer…Oh how I own nothing at all!

Chapter 25

The cool early-summer evening air felt relieving on Dixie's skin. The entire day had been her and Maggie chasing down kids and making them stay while their parents visited with the other Chapters. Dixie's long hair was stuffed up high on her head, her entire body aching, and her mouth parched for something that tasted like beer. Maggie looked almost ethereal and glowy from the activity but her eyes drooped with fatigue.

It was important for Jax and Tara and the others to mingle, to make with the friendship and comrade between the chapters. It was after all, a family run. Despite that most of the stuff that was going on wasn't friendly for kids. Dixie caught the boys spying on a few of the Tacoma sweet-butts getting dressed behind the trees. After they were sent to bed Dixie wandered around looking for a place to crash. Mainly looking for Tig. Her back ached and she felt lethargic and sluggish. All she wanted to do was to curl up on his lap, with a beer, and fuck around until she fell asleep.

Dixie eventually found a group of cuts around a campfire smoking joints and getting drunk. They were mingled in with from different chapters. Tig was among them but from the distance she was at she saw a strange slut wrapped up around him, cooing into his ear. She stopped still for a moment and froze. Dixie was damn tired. The limbo, the questions, the..everything…that she had been experiencing with Tig were just too much. She had every intention of leaving to find a tent to curl up in when he looked up and saw her.

Promptly the slut was shoved off his lap. She stumbled away, cussing, as the others just chuckled or ignored her. Tig looked at Dixie and when she didn't move (mostly because her legs and arms felt like they were falling off) he waved her over with impatience. Dixie did exactly what she had been wanting to do. She grabbed a beer and curled up around him. Tig kissed her neck firmly and his arm pressed her against his body. She curled up even tighter and found herself fighting sleep.

"Shit…not getting laid now…" He muttered into her ear.

"Kids ran around all fucking day." She muttered back, her eyes drooping.

He stood up and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. Dixie shook herself awake and precariously stopped her beer from spilling.

"Catch ya later, brothers." He said to the other Sons. Though it was blurry she remembered him taking to their tent where they had some form of sex, but she was far too tired to remember. When he held her, he always held her like she was a doll. His arm tugging around her waist squeezing her to him. Sometimes she woke up because he was tightening his grip during sleep and she couldn't breathe. She woke up several times that night to the feeling of his iron-strong arm clamping around her stomach.

The next morning the sound of people talking woke her up. She rolled over and saw Tig laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the small orange tent. Dixie rubbed the sleepiness out of her sluggish eyes and arched her back with a yawn. Tig's eyes shifted over to her and he rolled over onto his side, facing her.

"The Tacoma's VP's Old Lady does tats." He said to her. "She brought her ink shit with her."

Tattoos. Dixie had a few -her parent's initials on her wrist, a thorn rose on her ass, and a star on her ankle. She wondered what sort of tattoo he was considering of getting but it was far too early in her brain think on it.

"She does all the crows for the Tacoma Old Ladies." Tig continued. "She said she'd do yours, no cost."

Just like that.

It was beyond simple. The build-up and the careful waltzing she had done around the issue. She had been preparing herself for confronting him about it. And here was Tig five steps ahead of her and like it was the most natural thing in the world. He wrapped his hand around her tangled, brown hair and squeezed softly. His eyes drifted to her cleavage.

"Put it on your rack. Left tit…" He drawled. Tig leaned forward to press him mouth to the spot he was talking about it but Dixie stopped him. He had to know….he just had to know what this meant for her.

"Tig…say it." She pressed. Dixie's eyes were wide, her chest felt like she was going to explode, and her body was wired tightly with attention.

He smirked but his eyes were so very serious. "You wanna be my Old Lady, Dixie?"

"Yea. I do." She replied nodding.

Her heart expanded until it hurt almost violently. Dixie felt something in her brain release and maybe it was a wall that she had kept up but whatever it was…she felt released. Something had broken inside of her and now she was okay. She could breathe just a little more.

There were no tears or undying words of devotion. Instead, Dixie straddled him and stuck her tongue down his throat. He groaned against her and pulled them closer together. They weren't exactly quiet but they didn't care. She wanted them to hear them, to know that she was his and he was hers.

They made no formal announcement. It was something that Dixie felt was just for SAMCRO's ears if it was announced. But, she knew when she showed up with that crow on her chest that it'd be out there for everyone to see. Dixie didn't want Maggie to know or anyone else because she wanted to do it in private without any other eyes but hers, the artist, and Tig.

Tig didn't grab her for the tattoo until late that evening. She spent the day trying to wrangle the kids into order but she didn't get tired. Her mind was somewhere else. Something that Maggie asked about but she didn't share.

The night was cool just like the night before. The Old Lady's name was Linda and she was a thin, blonde with strong, artistic hands. Linda set her up stuff in her Old Man's big tent and shooed everyone out. Dixie lay down on the cot that they had brought along with Tig sitting in a lawn chair to the side, drinking a beer and watching.

"Where you want this, baby?" Linda asked after showing her a few crows she had sketched out.

"Here." She placed her hand over her left boob, high enough for it to be seen with what she was wearing.

"Good place." Linda commented helping her strip off her top and bra.

It didn't actually hurt. The tattoo was just a little bit of continuous pain. Blood trickled out but Linda expertly swiped it away as she etched and engraved the ink into Dixie's bare skin. Dixie looked up at the top of the tent, staring up as the crow was put onto her skin. She wondered how this would change.

She wondered what her parents thought of her. It was strange. Dixie used to think about them so often. Every turn in Charming – everything – reminded her of them. But when the past few months since she had become tied to Tig she had thought less about them. Would they be proud of her? Was this the life they had wanted for her?

Dixie's parents had been the reason she had come back to Charming. They had loved her but they hadn't given her much. Dixie had been haunted by that simple fact for a long time. But what they had given her she had held dear, had tried to honor that. Gazing up at the ceiling of a tent as a crow was being inked on her skin made her realize that what they had given her had propelled her to this moment. They hadn't given her much but they had brought her back to Charming. They had given her the ability and virtue of loyalty and honesty. Both virtues she had tried to live up to and it was this that had kept her alive through the shadowed part of her life. Dixie didn't hold much for morality and virtues. But loyalty and honesty was sort of her thing. She had no qualms with lying. But she as a person was a honest, loyal person.

There was no doubt in her mind that her honesty and loyalty belonged right where she was at this moment. It didn't matter what her parents actually thought or if they were watching her with disappointment. Not to Dixie. Because, as she looked over to the man she loved she knew that he was the person she was supposed to stand beside. The life she had chosen with the family that had come with it was where Dixie belonged now. She had never needed a white-picket-fence life. So many things that bothered other women at her age never bothered Dixie. She was who she was. She was Dixie, and now she was Dixie - Tig's Old Lady.

So yea, she wasn't sure what that exactly meant. She wasn't a sweet-butt anymore and she wasn't in that strange limbo that she had been stuck in for the past few months. Dixie was headed into a territory within the framework of SAMCRO that she had never really touched before. There would be expectations that she did not know about and more pressure. Logic reasoned, and had reasoned in her mind for a very long time, that an Old Lady's life was much more than the respect and perks that the sweet-butts were allowed to see.

But Dixie wasn't afraid anymore. She wasn't afraid because this was exactly where she was supposed to be.


End file.
